


Collateral Business

by Meero125



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-09 18:42:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 31,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7812913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meero125/pseuds/Meero125
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During his war against The Cabal, Reddington meets someone, a potential victim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Of course I don't own The Blacklist, nor the characters, unfortunately. so, don't sue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new fanfiction of mine. I don't know yet if it would be only two chapters or more. I hope you like it. I thought about it when I saw a picture for Red.

 

Sarah sighed annoyed as she searched hard in her bag for the keys. She stood in front of her apartment door and looked at it in rage, "I knew I would have a bad day since the first moment. My coffee machine got broken, my car didn't start. And now after a long rough day at work, I forget my keys in the office."

She looked in her watch and shook her head, "It's almost eight o'clock. I have to find another taxi to go back to work and get the damn keys."

She looked behind her at the elevator and sighed again, before she heads back to into it and presses the button to the ground floor.

After more than thirty minutes, she reached The Verdiant Industries small branch, in which she works. She greated the security, "Hello again, Max."

He smiled at her, "Miss Giles, why are you back? Something wrong?"

She shrugged, "I forgot my keys in the office."

He nodded, "I see, you want me to send someone in with you?"

She waved to him as she walked into the elevator, "Thank you, Max. No need. It won't take time."

She walked out of the elevator in the eleventh floor and headed to her office. She opened the door and switched on the light, then walked to her desk. She opened the first drawer, before she heard the firm voice, "Raise your hands up and move away from the desk."

She gasped panicked and raised her head to see a man in his fifties wearing a coat over a three pieces suit and a matching fedora. Her eyes moved immediately to the gun in his hands and she talked huskily, "Who's the hell are you?"

He waved to her with the gun, "I said put your hands where I can see them and move away. Or my first shot will rest in between those pretty eyes of yours."

Her face got pale and she did as he said slowly. He pointed at her with his gun again, "Now who are you? And what brought you here now?"

She swallowed, "This office you'd broke into is my office. I'm the Executive Manager of HR in that branch of company."

He looked at the small panel over her desk, "You're quite young for that job Ms... Giles."

She shrugged, "Well, I think I'm clever enough for it, otherwise they wouldn't keep me here that long. Now, I believe it's my turn to ask, who are you?"

He tilted his head and scanned her for a moment, then asked, "You shouldn't be here now, should you?"

She swallowed, "I forgot my keys, so I came back to get them. May I ask what are you doing in my office?"

He moved to stand behind her desk, "I'm done here anyway. Where did you put your keys?"

She pointed, "The first drawer."

He kept his eyes on her and his gun pointed at her with one hand and opened the drawer with the other hand. His fingers touched the keys, so he got them and threw them to her. She caught them and nodded, "Now, what are you doing to me?"

He grinned, "I'll use you as an armor to get out of here."

She looked at him shocked, so he chuckled, "Don't panic, my lady. We're going out of here. I already got what I need and I just need a get out ticket. If you keep calm and polite, I promise you will be fine."

She shook her head scared, "Why don't you use the same route you used to get in."

He moved to hold her elbow tightly, pushing her in front of him, "Unfortunately, sometimes things just don't go as they're planned."

She was panting, "Please, you already got what you need, which I'm sure is illegal to get. Watching you getting out of here with me will put me in jeopardy. I may lose my career because of helping you."

He laughed, as they got into the elevator, "You will lose your career anyway, my dear. It's only a matter of hours. I'm Raymond by the way."

She walked with him, with her face flushed. When they reached the front door, she looked at the security guard and smirked, "Daniel, where's Max?"

He smiled to her, "His shift is over, Ms. Giles. He's told me you were in there searching for your keys. I hope you found them."

She nodded disappointed, "Yes, I did."

He asked, "You want me to get you a cab?"

Red rubbed her back and grinned to him, "Thank you, Daniel. This is why I came with her. I'll give her a ride."

Red finished his words and walked her to a black Mercedes-Benz parking across the street. He opened the door and pushed her in gently, then sat next to her, before the black driver drove away. She turned to Red panicked, "Where are you taking me? What's going on?"

He looked at her cocking his head, "Relax, Giles. I'm taking you home. Would you tell Dembe your address, please?"

She looked at him amazed, then cleared her throat and told Dembe her address. She shifted so she keeps a distance from him and asked, "Why did you do that? Why did you break into my office? And why are you giving me a ride? And who are you?"

He looked at her with twisted mouth, "You talk too much, Giles. Is this how you keep your job?"

She yelled at him, "Stop answering my questions with other questions."

He stared at her, then laughed joyfully, "I'm the one who's holding a gun here. You are the one who answers my questions."

He watched her annoyed sigh amused and went on, "But I'll answer some of your questions. I needed some information about some of your employees. I'm giving you a ride, because you helped me get out of there. I owed you, and I like to pay my debts. Especially as the guard asked you if you need a cab. This means you don't have a car, and you would need a ride home."

She shook her head, "I knew it would be a bad day. As if what happened the whole day wasn't enough. I need to get stuck with a thief."

He chuckled, "I wish it was that simple, my dear."

She looked at him not understanding, then shook her head and looked through her window. After a few minutes, Dembe parked the car in front of her building. Red looked at her tilting his head, "I'm sorry you got involved in that, Miss Giles. I promise you no one will connect this to you."

She frowned, and gazed him annoyed, before she opens the door and smirked to him, "Thanks for the ride."

She got out of the car and walked with nervous steps into her building. Dembe waited till she disappeared and drove the car back to the safe house, where Liz was waiting for them.

""""""""""""""""""""

Sarah got into her flat and immediately got her phone out of her bag to call her general manager. She told him what happened, and he thanked her assuring her how much he trusts her and he was going to contact the HQ in Iowa. She hung up with him and changed her clothes, before she pours herself some wine and sat on her couch moving between TV channels. She stopped, when she saw her company logo on the screen. She raised the volume and gasped, when she read the news about the explosion of one of their stores in Iowa. She sat shocked for minutes staring at the screen not really watching the news followed. Till she saw his photo. That guy, Raymond. She saw his picture next to that of the Russian spy. She put her glass down to the table, and pulled her laptop that laid on the chair next to her. She searched for his name, Raymond Reddington.

She got panicked by the information she got. Oh, God. She was with number 1 most wanted criminal by the FBI. She must have been so lucky to survive it and not being hurt anyhow. And she thought it wasn't her lucky day!

She had a deep breath and caressed her short hair with her fingers. She continued surfing the Internet about Reddington and his crimes. As well as that Russian spy, known as former Agent Elizabeth Keen.

She finished her wine and search, then went to her bed.

""""""""""""""""""

For a couple of days, Sarah went to her work as usual. She didn't forget to tell her manger about the identity of the intruder.

In the third day, when she reached the company branch, she parked her car and got out slowly of her it. She was amazed to see the yellow tape around the building and FBI men everywhere. She approached and showed her ID to one of them asking about what was going on. The ginger agent scanned her for a moment, then told her to go home and check the news. She watched him walking away with shocked eyes. A few of her colleagues joined her and she knew the company was put in custody due to illegal problems. Her mined recalled what happened few days ago. She remembered that handsome man who broke into her office then gave her a ride home. That dangerous man, he must be behind all of this. He knew that was going to happen. He told her himself she's going to lose her job anyway. And he's right now.

She had a deep breath and walked desperate back to her car. She drove back to her place and sat on her couch watching the news about her former job.

She spent the whole day thinking, she's lost her job. She needs to find a new one now. And she needs to find it as soon as possible to pay the rent and her pills.

She surfed the network searching for a job that matches her qualifications almost all the day. It was about nine o'clock when she got tired and desperate. She filled in a couple of online applications, but that wasn't enough and wasn't the job she's seeking.

She shut down her laptop and moved to the kitchen to have a snack. She didn't eat all the day, but she really doesn't feel hungry. She brought herself a bottle of beer and lied down on her couch enjoying the silence that surrounded her, but couldn't beat the noise inside her own brain.

She didn't know how she felt asleep, but she opened her eyes immediately, when she heard the movement near from her couch. She sat up fast to stare at the man standing in front of her. It was him. Raymond Reddington.

He tilted his head and smiled to her, "Good evening, Sarah."

She asked panicked, "What are you doing here? How did you get in?"

He sat on the chair facing her and crossed his legs, "You know I can get into any place. You saw this once yourself few days ago."

She panted as she talked, "I know who you are."

He took the fedora off and put it on his leg, "I knew about your company. I knew you've lost your job already. This is why I'm here."

She looked at him annoyed, "And why the hell do you care? You knew that would happen."

He raised an eyebrow, "You're a smart girl, Giles. I reviewed your file. You were right. You are clever, this is how you got that job in that young age."

She shrugged, "I'm not that young anyway."

He nodded, "You're thirty seven. I know. I told you I knew many things about you in the past few days."

She crossed her arms in front of her chest, "And you're collecting information about me because...?"

He shifted in the chair as he replied, "Because I want to offer you a job."

She raised her eyebrows sarcastically, "With you? With the Concierge of Crime?"

He grinned, "It seems I'm not the only one who kept himself busy collecting information."

She got up and paced, "That was my job. Collecting information about people. And I told you I'm clever in my job."

He got up and approached her, "I knew about that. I knew much about you. About all jobs you had before that one, all your friends, all your relationships, all the places you go to, your ex-husband. And your..."

She ceased breathing, so he lowered his voice, "And your lost son."

She closed her eyes tightly in pain and whispered, "What do you want from me?"

He touched her cheek lightly, "I wanted to make it up for you, Sarah. You were right. You lost your job because of me."

Her body shivered when she felt his warm finger caressing her cheek and she opened her eyes looking into his green eyes confused, "Why me? Hundreds lost their job because of you, after the closure of the factory. Why me? I'm no one special."

He looked into her hazel eyes, "Oh, I think you're very special."

She locked her eyes to his, and moved her face closer to him. He leaned forward, till his hot breath stroked her face, "Will you accept this compensation, Sarah?"

Her face blushed and she felt she was losing control under his deep gaze. She put her hands on his chest and whispered, "I can't work for a criminal."

She shook his head, "You were working with them already, Sarah. You don't know how those people are very dangerous."

She had a deep breath, "You are a wanted criminal. This is different. Even they were bad, they were not wanted by the FBI. And I don't work for them now anyway."

He nodded and pulled her closer to him, "I understand. You will not work for me. I know a friend who can hire you. A good man that has no criminal file."

She ceased breathing when she felt her body pressed against his, and felt his rigid arousal on her lower abdomen. She swallowed and tried to step back, but his firm grip around her waste prevented her. She asked amazed, "Why are you doing this? What do you really want from me?"

He felt her confusion, so he smiled and moved to sit down on the couch, "Okay. I admit it. I liked you. I felt so sorry that night to scare you. And I'm trying to fix that. Do you agree we get out together for a drink?"

She looked at him astonished and asked, "Why do you think I would accept your invitation or your job? Why don't you think I will call the FBI and get that prize they offer?"

He chuckled and pulled her to sit down next to him. He leaned his head closer to her face, "We've been talking for less than half an hour. If you want to do it, you would have done it from the first moment."

His voice lowered an octave as he approached her face more, that his nose almost touched hers, "And you will accept what I offer, because you like me. I can see it in your eyes and I can smell your arousal."

He was surprised when she crushed her lips tightly to his lips closing her eyes to hide her desire.

"""""""""""""""""

Sarah opened her eyes next morning confused. She found herself lying naked in her bed covered only with her cotton sheet. She moved to sit up and moaned of the pain in her body. All her muscles were sore and tensed, she couldn't figure out why.

She decided to go and have a hot shower, maybe it could alleviate her cramps, then come back to her bed. She gasped in shock, when she felt the stickiness between her thighs, and her memory came to her abruptly. She closed her eyes and wiped her hair panicked, _oh my God, what has she done last night? She had sex with number one of the most wanted criminals._

_**I hope you like it. Tell me what you think.** _


	2. Chapter 2

Red had nothing to do but responding to her kiss. Her lips felt so good when they hugged his lips. They were soft and warm and he couldn't resist his desire to devour her mouth. He can't deny he liked her since the first moment her eyes laid on her. Her short trimmed brown hair looked so sexy encircling her pretty face. Her wide brown eyes with her long lashes were the most unresistable eyes he has ever seen. When he read her file, he felt curious and needed to know her more, to help her. He didn't intend to touch her, but she gave him no choice.

When he felt her tongue touching his lips lightly, he opened his mouth and her tongue immediately invaded his. He licked it and tasted it amused. She tasted like red wine and caramel. He moaned in pleasure, and pushed his tongue into her mouth. She sucked his tongue greedily, and started to rub herself against his groin. He groaned against the unbearable pressure of her hips on the bulge in his pants. He broke the kiss and held her face with his hand, looked into her eyes panting, "Sarah, you're drunk. We can't do this."

Her eyes glowed with lust, and she shook her head, "I'm not. I drank only two glasses. I know what I'm doing."

She finished her words, and kissed him again, moving her hands to his shoulder and brought his jacket down his arms in a desperate try to have more contact. When he felt her rounded breasts brushing against his chest, he held her and moved her away, "Sarah, stop that. You're desperate, because of what you lost. I'm not taking advantage of you."

She rested her hands on his chest, "I'm not, Reddington. I'm used to lose every precious things in my life. And you're not taking advantage of me. I think it's the contrary."

He chuckled and watched her long fingers undoing his vest, "Oh, boy. Sarah, I won't be able to hold myself, if you go any further. And I don't want to hurt you more."

She leaned to his neck and started biting him seductively as she whispered, "Don't hold back, Reddington. And you're not going to hurt me. Just be yourself."

When he felt her hot breath on his ear and she licked hir earlobe, he couldn't resist her anymore, or didn't want to. He moved fast and leaned with her to the couch, so that she was beneath him. She laughed joyfully and circled her legs up around his waist. She moaned when she felt his hardness pressing hard against her core. He looked into her eyes, "You're playing with fire, Giles."

She pulled his tie to bring him closer to her, "I have nothing to lose."

And that was the last words before the dam falls. He kissed her lips harshly, his left hand rested beneath her back, while his right hand sneaked under her tank top to knead her breast. He found her nipple hard, so he rolled it between his fingers and pulled it. She whimpered and raised her pelvis seeking more friction. And he didn't deny her request. He moved his hand down to her pants and pushed it in. She cried when she felt his hand on her womanhood. He stilled and raised his head to look at her. She had a deep breath and smiled at him nodding, and he didn't wait any longer.

He plunged a finger inside her and she held her breath. He caressed her clit with his thumb, and she began to whimper under his touch. He thrust into her slowly feeling her juices covering his finger, so he thrust another one. He kept circling her clit as he increased the pace of his thrusts, till he felt the trembling of her walls around his fingers. He pinched her clit forcibly and curled his fingers up, so she cried and writhed beneath him climaxing around his fingers.

He looked at her flushed face and smiled. She opened her eyes and looked at his pretty eyes and charming smile. She brushed her lips against his lightly, and he hoovered light kisses over her face and neck. She moved her hands over his short trimmed hair and his back, then moved her right hand between their bodies reaching the hard rock bulge in his pants. She captured him tightly in her hand that he moaned and closed his eyes in pain.

She opened her eyes widely to watch his face, as she started rubbing him brutally with her left hand squeezing his buttock.

He felt the clenching in his lower abdomen, and knew he would come in his pants, if she continued torturing him like this. He suddenly moved off her that she stared at him confused, and he didn't wait for her to ask. He carried her like she was light as a feather, and she immediately embraced his waist with her legs feeling his bulge pressing at her with each of his steps.

He walked to the room that he guessed it was the bedroom, and opened the door with his back. He threw her gently to the bed and watched her for a moment, before he crushed on her and started a new wave of wild kisses to her mouth and neck. He kept his hands busy getting rid of her pants and panties in one swift. She curled her legs up seeking more contact, but unfortunately she lost it, when he moved away to pull her tank top over her body and threw it behind with her pants.

Now she was lying completely naked in front of his hungry eyes. He stood in front of her watching the beauty goddess lying in front of him, then he started taking off his clothes slowly leaving only his boxers on. She watched him amused, and her face blushed when she saw his eyes wandering her body and ending in between her legs on her quivering core. She closed her legs automatically, so he groaned, "Open up for me, Sarah. Let me see you."

She panted and did as he said. He licked his lips with his eyes full of lust at the view of her dripping hole. He wasn't sure if it was remains of her former orgasm, or she was wet because she wants him. But from the shivering of her hole lips, he knew she was more than ready for him.

He walked back to her and sat on his knees at the edge of the bed. He held her ankles and pulled her to him so her hips were few inches from his face. She was writhing on the bed and he didn't wait. He licked her juices with his tongue and hummed in pleasure, "Hmmm, you're tasty."

He kept caressing her hole and lips with his tongue and lips, while his hands kneaded her marble breasts and circled her nipples forcibly, that she was whining of the pleasure built in her body. When he started suckling her clit, she couldn't hold back anymore. She held on to the back of his head and screamed as she came in his mouth.

He didn't gave her a chance to recover. He invaded his tongue inside her quivering tunnel to feel her walls trembling around it. He scrubbed her clit with his teeth as he plunged his tongue into her to elongate her wave of climax.

When her body started to relax, he moved her mouth away from her and looked at her sweating body amuzed, "God, your response is amazing, my dear. That idiot had lost a lot of fun."

She was panting and looking at his smiling face unable to talk, but her eyes told him much. Told him how she liked what he was doing to her. How she longed for more contact, for real contact, for real pleasure. He laid his body over her hot one and whispered to her ear, "You have any protection?"

She nodded and whispered huskily pointing to the bedside table, "The first drawer."

He moved up her body, that his bulge was lying between her breasts. He opened the drawer and got shocked by what he found, more than a dozen of condoms, a vibrating dildo, and other sex toys. He got one condom and moved down her body chuckling, "Oh, dear. Are you sure you were working in HR? This looks like a sex shop."

She moved her hands to his shorts, "You talk too much, Raymond."

He chuckled again and got up to slide his boxers down his legs freeing his demanding manhood. She gasped when she saw his girth. She was with a plenty of men since her divorce, but she has no doubt none of them was that huge. She looked at him confused and he unpacked the condom, "What is it, honey? You don't want it anymore?"

She sat up and take the condom sheathing it over his shaft, "I want it more than before."

She pulled him to lie down over her again, "I was just wondering if it would fit inside of me."

He winked, "There's one way to find out."

She put her right arm around his back as he raised her left leg giving himself better access. He positioned himself to her opening and looked into her eyes, "Are you ready?"

She had a deep breath and nodded silently. Red pressed his pelvis down easing himself slowly into her, and she gasped when she felt him penetrating her as no man had ever done. She moaned when she felt her walls stretched around him almost painfully and closed her eyes to hide the discomfort she felt.

He closed his eyes for a moment feeling her warm walls clenching around him. He then watched her face for any sign of pain as he pushed himself in further.

She started to writhe beneath his body, so he stilled, "Are you okay?"

She nodded and tried to smile, "Just give me a minute and... start slow please."

He nodded and put his forehead on hers trying to calm himself. He pulled out slowly then moved in again and repeated that several times, before he thrusts into her in one swift burying himself inside her to the hilt. She cried when she felt him filling her like no man ever did before. He wiped her hair with a caring hand, and she smiled at him with tearful eyes.

He waited for her to adapt to his girth, then started to pull back when she gave him a nod. He pulled out of her slowly, then thrust again eliciting a moan from her. He continued doing it slowly and her moans were higher that he couldn't control his desire anymore. He increased his pace and held her hips with his hands trying to pin her to the bed. She cried feeling all her body moving beneath him under the effect of his thrust. She started begging, "Faster... faster, please. Yeah. You feel great inside me. Fuck me. Fuck."

He smiled to himself, her file said she has multiple relationships, but never said she was that vocal. Her dirty words made his cock grow bigger inside her stretching her more. He knew he was close, so he moved his chest away from hers and raised her legs high above his shoulders, changing his angle of thrust and giving himself better access. With that she felt the latex sheath rubbing hard against her rough spot and she screamed feeling the strenuous spasms of her uterus.

He plunged into her a few times feeling her walls squeezing him very hard, and he came forcibly, snoring from the back of his throat. He collapsed over her exhausted of the most exciting experience he ever had with a stranger. They were panting and covered with their sweat. He looked into her eyes and whispered, "You felt wonderful around me."

She smiled genuinely and kissed his chin lightly. He pulled out of her and took the condom off carefully. She noticed it was full with his cum, and licked her lips imagining all this filling her and washing her walls. He dropped it into the small basket beside her dresser and smiled at her, "Would you mind if I use your bathroom and your coffee machine?"

She moved up in the bed to rest her head on the pillow, "Go ahead, help yourself in the bathroom. For the coffee machine, I don't promise. It's broken."

He smiled and nodded, before he walks out to the bathroom. She yelled, "You need any help in the bathroom?"

He laughed, "Thank you. I don't think you would be able to walk to it."

She laughed and covered her body with her bed-sheets.

A few minutes later, when he came out of the bathroom with a big towel around his waist, she had already fallen into sleep. He turned off the lights of her room and took his clothes out. He called Dembe and talked to him for a few seconds, then started to put on his clothes. He then sat down on her couch and poured himself some wine.

After less than half an hour, Dembe was knocking lightly on the door. Red opened and took the box of him and put it in the kitchen with a small note he's just wrote. He walked to her room giving her a final look. He grinned at the site of her naked body rolled in the sheets and curled in a fetus position.

He sighed, then walked out leaving with Dembe.

""""""""""""""""""""""

When Sarah got up next morning and discovered what happened with Red last night, she felt horrible. She had multiple relations after her divorce, sometimes even had one night sex, but this was horrible. The man was a wanted criminal. How could she go that far with him? How could she let him and let herself do this? No, she wasn't drunk. She was very alert and wanted it. The man himself was hypnotic. He had an effect stronger than any drink.

She buried her face into her hands and sobbed. She can't deny it, she liked it more than any sex she ever had. She liked how he touched her, how he kissed her, and how he was careful not to hurt her. He took her wildly and brutally, but he was still caring. She sighed and moved slowly out of her bed. And he was right, she felt very sore that she wasn't sure if she would make it to the bathroom. She could still feel her muscles trembling. She tried to collect herself and walk to the bathroom where the hot water helped her.

When she got out and got dressed, she moved to the kitchen to make breakfast. When she got in, she saw the box. She stared at it surprised, before she chuckles happy. He brought her a new coffee machine. How resourceful! He brought her a new one once he knew hers was broken. She shook her head not believing he is that kind and caring. Or maybe it was a price? A price for their night together?

She closed her eyes in pain and sighed. When she opened her eyes, she saw the small paper for the first time. She took it with shaking hands and unfolded it.

A phone number? Could it be his number? Does he want her to call him? Does he wants this to happen again? Does he really like her?

She took the note and walked to get her phone, and dialed the number.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was very... hard to write. I hope you like it. I apologize for any spelling or grammar mistake, I don't have a beta, so all are mine.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I should change the rating to E. Tell me what you think, please.

Sarah opened the speaker of her cell phone waiting to hear Red's voice as she unpacked the new coffee machine. She was confused when she heard a female voice, "Hobbs industries, how can I help you?"

Sarah cleared her voice hesitated, "Hello, this is Sarah Giles. I found... a friend had..."

The woman said, "Miss Giles. I've been waiting for your call. Mr. Hobbs told me you were going to call and wanted you to know he would be waiting for you till one o'clock. Unfortunately, he would have a meeting after this."

Sarah asked confused, "Waiting for me? I don't understand."

The woman replied, "Yes. For your new job. You will be interviewed today so you can start tomorrow. Do you know the address?"

Sarah said, "No, please, give it to me."

She wrote down the address and hung up with her. She couldn't believe what was going on. Did he really bring her a new job? He recommended her for a job? At Hobb's industries? One of the richest billionaires in the States.

She was shocked. Why is he doing this? Did he really like her? She liked him, but she wouldn't do that for him. Or maybe he's doing her favors so she pays back when he needs her? But what would he need from her? Sex? He's a charming man, and one like him must have a plenty of women desiring him. He's a criminal and that would attract many naughty girls to him. Maybe it's a price? Maybe he wanted to pay for his night with her?

She felt the burning behind her eyes when she thought of that. She had many relationships, but never had been paid for this. That was very humiliating. She shook her head trying to move this idea away. She wanted to ask him, to thank him. But he didn't tell her how she could contact him. She thought the only possible way to reach him might be through this job. So, she drank her coffee and put on formal clothes and went to her interview.

""""""""""""""""

For a whole month, Red never showed or call. Sarah tried to move on and forget the criminal who spent with her an unforgettable night. She was brilliant in her job, and Hobbs liked that about her. She was pretty and had attractive personality, so she didn't need time to make new friends. One of them was Brad, whom she became close to, since the first week. She used to go out with him in their break to have coffee or a snack. They talked about everything. She told him about her lost son, her ex-husband and her former job. But she never told him how she got her current job. He got fond of her, although he was more than ten years younger than her. But her charming personality and expressive eyes caught his heart.

Their relationship was just friendship for the whole month. Nothing more than having coffee or lunch together, or with the rest of their colleagues. Till that night, when he asked her to go out for dinner with him. She knew he was starting something, but she didn't care. She was already used to that. She didn't refuse, and he took her to dinner where they ate, talked and danced. She didn't miss his touches over her back, but she let him do it, actually she liked it. When his lips brushed against her neck, she closed her eyes and held her breath waiting for more. She was greedy in bed, and his touches turned her on. She haven't had sex since that night with Reddington, and she needed to feel it again.

When he started to squeeze her butt, she gasped and whispered, "Let's go home."

He didn't wait any longer, he paid the check and pulled her with him out. She was chuckling like a young girl, feeling happy and proud that she was wanted by such young man. She had sex much with younger men, but it was for sex, not real desire.

In his car, they couldn't wait until they go home. They got nonverbal agreement to make it here, in his car, at the parking. He pulled her to him, and she straddled him immediately, positioning herself over his growing length. She was glad she was wearing a dress that got raised to her hips. She moaned in lust when she felt him pressed against her wet core. He undid his pants and moved it down with his briefs.

She wasn't impressed by his length, but she didn't care. And it was an easy mission for him to penetrate her slick folds. He wasn't as big as Reddington, but he was long enough to reach her spot. He thrust inside her and she embraced his neck with her arms, throwing her head back and closing her eyes.

She knew Reddington ruined her for all men, when she couldn't reach her satisfaction. When his face was drawn in front of her eyes. She felt Brad twitching inside her and from his groans, she knew he was close. She moved her hand between their bodies to rub her clit forcibly. Before she reaches her climax, he was pulling outside of her to empty himself on her hand.

She opened her eyes and looked at his flushed face. He smiled at her, "Did you come?"

She smiled and moved off him, "I'm okay."

He kissed her cheek, and started the engine before driving her back home.

""""""""""""""""""

Next morning, she went to work to find Brad was absent. She got worried for a moment, till she asked one of their colleagues. He told her Brad was dispatched to Boston office earlier this morning. She got surprised. They were together last night and he never cared to tell her!

When she called him, she found he was surprised himself and he was so sad to leave. He just knew about it when he reached the office this morning. He promised he would call and won't forget her. She hang up with him and shrugged talking to herself, "He wasn't much fun anyway. He couldn't make me come like Reddington did to me."

For a few weeks, her life went on boring. Hanging here and there alone or with her colleagues. Maybe watch a movie and use one of her sex toys to help herself come.

When she watched the news and knew Elizabeth Keen was exonerated, her mind diverted to Reddington. His name was attached to her name the past couple of months. Now she's been exonerated, nothing was mentioned about him. She got up and made herself some coffee using his machine. She touched it like she was touching him. How weekends are boring without a lover, or a family, she thought.

She brought her laptop and searched again for any news about Red, but there was nothing new. By the end of the day, she made her mind. She put on her leather pants and a black tank top, before heading to the stripping club she used to go. When she walked in, there were girls on the stage. She moved to a stool by the bar and ordered a drink. Watching the girls stripping and men yelling trying to reach them made her stomach clench. She could feel the hotness rising between her thighs.

When she saw the young men getting on stage and beginning to dance, she moved to a closer table. Watching the men stripping in front of her eyes turned her on. When one of them tore his panties and threw it to her, she flushed and her chest heaved. He blinked to her as he bumped his hips forward with one hand covering his manhood. She watched him pointing to her and calling her with his index. She held his panties and licked it as she moved towards the stage. She gave him her hand to got on the stage.

She gasped panicked when a strong hand gripped her wrist firmly. She moved her eyes to see what was that for. Her jaw dropped, and her hand let the piece of clothes fall down. She couldn't believe that was happening, that he's really here, eventually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, it's him. Sorry Red wasn't here in that chapter, but here he is now. I hope you like my story. Feedback is much appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

Red almost dragged Sarah of her hand out of the club, with Dembe following them silently. She followed him panting of excitement and anger. When they reached the car, he opened the door for her and pushed her in violently. When he sat next to her and Dembe drove, she looked at him shocked, "What the hell are you doing? Who gave you the right to drag me like a sheep and take me away?"

He turned to look at her cocking his head to one side, "What the hell were you doing right there? What did you think you would do over that damned stage?"

She yelled at him, "What I was doing is definitely non of your business, Reddington. You don't have the right to control my life and tell me what to do and what not to do. You don't own me because you brought me a coffee maker or a job."

He clenched his teeth and held her arm forcibly, "Don't raise your voice when you talk to me, Giles. And you are my business since that night we spent together. I let you fuck that boy in his car once, but I won't let you act like a whore. I won't let you harm yourself anymore."

Her eyes glowed with tears, "You, you did this to Brad? You knew about our relationship and told Hobbs to move him out?"

He bursed his lips and looked at her annoyed, she talked with husky voice, "Why did you do that? What do you want from me?"

He shook his head, "I don't want to see you in pain. You had enough. You deserve better life than that you're throwing yourself into."

A tear escaped her eye, "And you think you can guarantee that better life? You think you can make me forget...?"

She couldn't complete her words and got chocked with her sobs. Red bite his lower lip and pulled her to his chest. She tried to resist him and push him away, but he never gave up. He pulled her and rested her head to his chest. She was so weak to be more stubborn. She sobbed into his shoulder and he brushed kind kisses to her head as he wiped her hair slowly with a gentle hand.

When they reached her home, He moved her away from his chest and smiled, "Will you invite me to a drink?"

She looked into his darkened eyes and twisted her lips confused. The smile didn't leave his lips till she shrugged, "I think you deserve to try your coffee maker."

He chuckled and got out of the car and helped her to get out of the car embracing her waist with his arm and leading her inside the building.

When they got into her flat, she excused him to change her clothing and he told her he was going to make them coffee.

When she came back, she saw he had taken off his coat and jacket and bent his sleeves up. She smiled as he put their coffee mugs on the small table, "I see you made yourself comfortable."

He raised his eyes to watch her red hot shorts showing her creamy skinned legs, and a matching tank top, that didn't hide much of her flesh. He swallowed when his eyes fell on the clef between her breasts and talked with a lower voice, "And I see you didn't try to hide much of your pretty body in the company of number one most wanted criminal. Are you trying to seduce me, Giles?"

She shrugged and moved to sit down on the couch, "Why would I? We already fucked, remember? A month ago."

He frowned and sat down a few inches away from her, "Watch your words, Giles."

She swang her thigh to cross her legs as she twisted her lips, "What do you want me to call what happened that night? Making love? Of course it wouldn't be that way. Maybe we can call it having sex?"

He bit inside his lower lip as she went on, "By the way, I got the price for that night. It was too expensive, so I should thank you, for the coffee maker and for the job. That was a hilarious price a whore ever got."

His eyes widened in shock, "What are you saying? It wasn't like this at all."

She got up and turned to face him, "Then what was it like, Reddington? To fuck me and leave while I was asleep, leaving me a phone number and a damn machine? Does that sound like love making to you? To screw me and just leave for a whole month without even a call. Did you find a better whore?"

He got up nervously, "Stop calling what we had fucking , and definitely don't call yourself a whore."

Her voice raised, "YOU called me whore, few minutes ago, remember?"

He held her arm tightly, "What do you call a grown woman like you getting onto a stripping stage with a naked man she doesn't know? In front of tens of people? What do you call a woman who let a young boy fuck her in his car in the street?"

She moved his hand to slap his cheek, but he was faster than her and held her wrist firmly before it reaches his face. She stared at him panicked for a moment, then collapsed to his chest sobbing. He ceased breathing surprised by her change in attitude, but finally he let her hand and embraced her body gently rubbing her back and whispered into her ear, "I'm sorry, Sarah. I never meant to hurt you. Now or before. I left that night because I had business to take care of. I was busy all that month. This is why I couldn't call. But I had you taken care of by other means."

She said with husky voice of crying, "You could have left me a phone number, or anything that tells me you would be back."

He chuckled and pressed a soft kiss to her hair, "I use burner phones, my dear. My number changes every couple of days."

He then moved her away from his chest to watch her blushed face and tearful eyes, "Besides, I don't want you connected to me anyhow, Sarah. The FBI was looking for me and I didn't want you involved."

She looked into his eyes confused, "And they're not now?"

He bent his head, "Things had changed."

She asked, "Since the exoneration of the FBI agent? The one you were running with?"

He sighed and pulled her to sit down again, "It's complicated, Sarah."

The confusion didn't leave her eyes as he gave her the coffee and took his, but he ignored it, "How is work?"

He knew it was easy to divert her, when she asked curious, "Did you watch me with Brad, that night in the car?"

He sipped and shook his head, "No. One of my associates did and informed me."

She frowned, "Am I watched by your friends?"

He shook his head again, "Relax, Giles. I'm just trying to make sure you're not hurting yourself. No one will ever interfere with your life."

She asked amazed, "Why? Why are you doing this? I thought I was a one night relation for you!"

He leaned to caress her short hair strands, "I told you, Sarah. I really like you. And I enjoyed what we had that night more than anything."

Her chest heaved of his words and his touch, "You enjoyed it?"

He nodded and moved his touch to her cheek, "And I dreamed of it each night the whole last month."

She looked into his eyes speechless, so he moved back and sipped his coffee again, "But it seemed you didn't. And you kept yourself busy with the young boy, then a stripper..."

She cut him off, "You sent Brad away?"

He nodded, "Yes I did."

She asked confused, "Why?"

He put his coffee down and took hers too, before he held her arms firmly, "Because I'm a possessive man, Sarah. Because I wanted you again, and I don't accept sharing?"

She shook her head not believing what she heard, "What are you saying? What do you mean?"

He moved his fingers over her bare arm, "I'm saying you need to stop what you have been doing for years, Sarah. You need to stop being an easy woman. You need to stop having sex with every good looking man you see. You shouldn't heal your grief with such harmful cure."

She felt the pricking behind her eyes as she whispered, "Why do you keep mentioning it?"

He wiped her hair and smiled kindly, "Because you need to face it, Sarah. Burying your grief in a fake pleasure won't help you. It gets worse with the feeling of guilt and filth."

Her tears ran on her cheeks, "I don't know another way. I tried. I had therapy for two years, but it never helped. It was getting worse. Only having sex made it go. Screaming while coming made me feel better. It lasts for days only, so I needed it again. It turned to addiction. Sex helped me. The more steranous, the longer the period I stay... cured."

He held her hand, "I know a doctor, a psychiatrist. He can help you."

She shook her head forcibly, "No, I'm not going through this again. I'm not taking those medications again. They kill me."

He pressed her hand gently, "We can take care of the medication issue. But the man is just good in his job. I'm sure he will help us. I trust him. He cured me several times."

She looked at him amazed, "You... you had psychological problems?"

He smiled sadly, "believe it or not, Sarah, but we are not much different. I lost a daughter, some way or another."

She raised her shaking hand to touch his cheek, "I shouldn't be doing this?"

He looked at her confused, "Doing what?"

She looked into his sincere eyes, "I shouldn't get involved with you. I shouldn't trust you."

He held her hand and pressed a gentle kiss to her fingers, "But I know you want it, as much as I do."

She frowned, "But you will leave. Like that night."

He bent his head, "I have to. I have business all over the world. And I don't want anyone to know about you."

She held the hand that holds her by her two hands and hugged it, "But I'll miss you."

He raised his eyebrow touched by her passion, "I'll try not to be away for long. And I'll keep in touch."

She kissed his hand passionately and whispered, "How could you make me so attached to you? What did you do to me?"

He laughed smugly and leaned till his nose touched hers, "I made love to you."

She let his hand and put her hands on his chest, "Will you do it again?"

He looked at her with eyes full of lust, so she whispered, "I need to have you inside me. I need to feel you again."

""""""""""""""""""

Red took off the condom carefully, and threw it into the basket by her bed, then turned to watch her. Her face was blushed and she was still panting. He lied on his side and faced her asking concerned, "You are all right? "

She chuckled and nodded, "I'm great."

He smiled widely and kissed her forehead. She held onto his arm and asked with begging eyes, "Are you staying with me tonight?"

He scanned her face for amoment, then moved a tress of her away from her face, "If you want me to."

She nodded, "I really want you to stay with me. I hated it when I got up and found you had gone."

He pulled the cotton sheets and covered their naked bodies, "Then I'm staying."

She smiled, and kissed his cheek, "Thank you."

He kissed her temple, "I'm glad to stay with you, Sarah. I wish I could stay forever. I really enjoy your companionship."

She caressed his chest hair with her fingers, "What about your driver? He's still in the car."

Red moved out of the bed to get his phone, "I'll call him. He will have to spend his night on the back seat."

She sat up and covered her chest with the sheets, "He can come up and sleep on the couch, I wouldn't mind, if you want."

He cocked his head amazed, "Oh, dear, thank you. He will appreciate that. And I do too."

She smiled and nodded, "Then go ahead and call him"

""""""""""""""""""""""""

Next morning, Sarah got up at six o'clock. She sighed when she found the bed empty beside her. She smiled and remembered him waking her up two hours ago, to tell her he had to go. She felt annoyed he would have to go, but was glad he cared and waked her to tell her he was leaving. He kissed her lips softly, before he leaves with Dembe.

She had her morning shower and got dressed, before she walks into the kitchen. She smiled when she saw the sticky note on her coffee maker. Another phone number. She chuckled and didn't think much. This time, she knew whose number was that.

Thank you for reading. Enjoy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for delay. Another five chapters were written, but needed to be edited, so I'll try to work fast so I can update sooner

When Sarah reached her work, she held her phone to call the number Red had left to her. She knew it must have been the psychiatrist. And it was. Red didn't waste time as usual and told his friend, Doctor Jackson that she would call. She was glad he really cares about her. Actually she was amazed. No one had cared about her like this years ago. This is why she called the doctor. She didn't want to let him down. She called him and made an appointment.

When she went for her first session, she knew Red was right. This man was different than the other few therapists she went to, after she lost her son. He was very kind and friendly, and she had the feeling he was this way because of Reddington. She was relieved when the man didn't mention medical treatment all the two hours they talked. When she left, they had already agreed to meet twice a week. She was amazed he never mentioned anything about Red and she didn't try to, but deep inside her, she was grateful for Red. The man was extra-ordinary.

For a couple of weeks, she never missed a session, and Red never called. But she knew he was there watching her closely someway or another. She even used to check the street each time she leaves her building or her work, to see if there was a familiar face watching her.

She learned to check the news each evening before she goes to bed, to see if there was anything that might be related to him.

When the third week ended, she was craving to his touch. She has never stayed that long without a man's touch. She decided to talk to her therapist. She didn't want to betray Red.

Betray him?! Will this be betrayal? They don't have any real commitment. But he told her he isn't a sharing man and she doesn't want to make him angry because she likes him. She spent the whole night scrambling in her bed longing for him. She tried to use her sex toys and imagine him, but it didn't work.

First thing she did in the morning was calling Dr. Jackson. The man was understanding and told her he would be waiting for her after her work. When she went to him in the evening, she cried hard. For her loss, for herself, and for Red. The man was extremely patient and let her spill all her guts, then he started chatting with her. They talked about many things they never talked about before. She told him about her all twisted actions, about her sex toys, about her nights in stripping clubs with men and even women. She told him about Red. How he switched her desires on and just left, asking her not to be touched by another man but him. She told him how she can't reach her orgasm without him. They kept talking for several hours. When she left, it was almost midnight. She was amazed to reach her home and find the light switched on. She closed the door behind her and sighed. She didn't sleep last night and she must has forgotten to switch it off.

She startled when she heard his calm voice, "Good evening, Sarah. Or shall I say good morning?"

She had a deep breath and turned to face him getting out of the kitchen, "I'm going to have heart attack someday, because of your surprises, Raymond."

He walked to her to embrace her waist with his arm as he approached her lips with his whispering, "Don't worry, my dear. I'll be here to give you mouth to mouth breathing."

She held her breath as she felt his warm breaths caressing her face and asked, "Why are you here, Reddington?"

He pulled her closer to him and brushed fast kisses to her neck, "I thought you missed me as I missed you!"

She closed her eyes affected by his hot lips on her skin, "Jackson called you?"

He ignored her question, and pulled her with him to sit on her sofa, "And stop calling me with my last name. My friends call me Red, if you don't feel we are intimate enough for a first name basis."

She gasped when his hand moved to touch the side of her breast, "Although I think we're far past that."

She hit his hand and moved away from him, "Why are you here now, Raymond? You just remembered me tonight? You didn't miss me all the three weeks till now? Or my therapist keeps updating you? Another one of your fellows who are tracing me?"

He sighed and crossed his legs throwing his arm to the back of the sofa and tilting his head, "Why do you think Jackson is involved in that? What happened with him that might bring me here tonight?"

She blushed and jumped of the sofa angry, "Nothing happened with him. What the hell did he tell you?"

He sighed again, and pulled her back to sit beside him, this time he embraced her shoulders with his arm so she doesn't move away again. When she swallowed, he talked with calm tone, "I never said or even thought something happened between you two. And he never tells me about your treatment. I didn't send you to him to know anything you don't want me to know. I sent you to him so he can help you. If I need to know anything, I would ask you myself."

She sighed and rested her head to his shoulder, "I'm sorry, Raymond. I'm quite anxious tonight. I didn't sleep well last night."

He rested his chin to her head and asked concerned, "And why didn't you sleep well last night, Sarah?"

She sighed, "Never mind. I think it's just my cycle, hormonal changes."

He nodded and moved away, "Well, let's take care of that. Let me put you in bed."

She raised her amazed eyes to him and asked hesitated, "You're not here to...?"

She didn't know how to phrase it, so he asked, "To what? Sleep with you? Well, of course I'd love to, my dear. But we have priorities here. Sleeping beside you will be enough for me, tonight."

She raised her eyebrows touched with his words. She couldn't believe he really cares for her more than he cares about his own desires. She didn't know how he drove her to her room and undressed her, then put her in her satin night gown. When she lied down in her bed and he pulled the sheets to cover her lower half, she asked with enchanted eyes, "Are you joining me?"

He nodded as he started to undress, "In a moment, my dear."

She smiled when he kept his undershirt and his boxer shorts then joined her under the sheets. He laid his body next to hers and pulled her closer to him. She rolled to her side to face him and he looked at her, "How is it going with your therapy? I see you still go to Jackson, so you're okay with it?"

She nodded as she rested her hand on his chest, "Yeah, he's a nice man. And I feel better each time I talk to him."

He raised an eyebrow, and wondered, "Should I get worried from these words? Will he be an opponent?"

She chuckled and hit his shoulder gently, "Come on, you know this is not what I meant."

He smiled and held her hand to kiss it, "I know what you mean, sweetheart. I just love to tease you."

She smiled and rested her head to his chest murmuring, "I'm glad you're here, Raymond. I'm relieved we're lying together like this. I always thought you care for me just because of our... physical relationship."

He moved his hand to hold her chin and raised her face to him as he talked, "If I'm seeking a physical relationship, my dear. I wouldn't be with you. And I wouldn't care about you either. I can get any woman I want with any price. My resources are endless. And I know plenty of women that are much experienced in bed like you are. But what I feel while I'm with you, Sarah. What your touch makes me feel, it's different. It's something special I never felt with another woman."

His sincere eyes locked to hers made her heart skip a beat as she whispered, "You are special to me too, Raymond. You make me feel things I never felt with any of the men I slept with before you."

He bit inside his cheek , and she wondered, "What's wrong?"

He had a deep breath, "I know you slept with plenty of men after... after your divorce. But it bothers me when you talk about it... and when you consider me as one of them."

She touched his face softly with her fingers, "I don't. You're not one of them. I'm sorry if my words made you feel like this. I think I mis-phrased it."

He patted her hand and pulled it to his lips, "Never mind."

When he didn't talk for moments, she asked suddenly, "Where's your wife. How is she going with all your relationships?"

He sighed with his eyes staring at the ceiling, "She died. More than twenty years ago."

She twisted her mouth regretting her question, "I'm sorry. I didn't..."

He cut her off, "She was murdered. With my daughter."

She gasped, "Oh, my God. Raymond. I'm so sorry."

He sat up and rested his head to the headboard, "They were killed because of me. Because of information I accessed because of my job in navy."

She followed him and sat next to him rubbing his thigh gently, "This is why you needed Dr. Jackson's help."

He nodded, "I told you, you're not alone. We're similar. My situation is even worse than yours."

She held his hand and rested her head to his shoulder, "I was at work that night. When David called me to fight with me as usual. He used to beat me and humiliate me in front of our son and all our friends. I never complained. I loved him and loved our son, Robert. I would have done anything. But that night, he was fighting for nothing. He was yelling at me in the phone that I was a careless wife to not to wash one of his shirts. He was going to spend the weekend with his friends and he went mad when he didn't find his shirt ready. He called me really bad names that night and threatened me he would beat me to death and he would take..."

She was starting to sob and got chocked with her tears, so he pulled her more to the warmth of his hug and rubbed her arm kindly saying comforting words to her. When she could talk again, she continued, "He said he would take Rob with him and promised me I wouldn't see him again. I left work immediately and drove back home. When I arrived, I found he has already gone with Robert."

She closed her eyes and had a deep breath, "before I call him, I had that call. He had an accident, with Rob in the car with him. He was in extreme rage that he didn't see the van coming from the other direction. They crashed and Rob..."

She gasped and he hugged her tightly, "It's okay, sweetheart. I know. You don't have to talk about it."

She held into his undershirt tightly and murmured, "When I reached the hospital, he was just gone. I didn't even had the chance to kiss my baby goodbye. He died because I forgot to wash a shirt."

He kissed her head as he moved his fingers through her hair and patted her shoulder till she got calm. She sighed and moved back to sit next to him hugging his arm, "And that was it. I couldn't go on with this man. I didn't want to see him again. I hired a lawyer who brought me divorce."

He tangled his fingers with hers, "With all those men you got involved with after your divorce, you never thought you might catch any disease, Sarah?"

Her hand tensed in his and he felt it before he hears her, "I used protection most of times. And I make tests regularly in case I forgot."

She turned her face to him and asked blaming, "Are you afraid I bug you, Red? You are the concierge of crime who can sleep with a different woman each night?"

He laughed and pulled her hand to his chest, "I'm clean, my dear. I just wanted to make sure my girl is too."

She moved to face him shocked by the word he used, "Your girl? You see me your girl, Raymond?"

He cocked his head, "I thought I made that clear, Sarah."

She smiled and jumped to straddle him, "Then let's go out together."

He chuckled, "Now?!"

She shrugged and put her arms around his neck, "Maybe tomorrow. Stay with me tonight and have breakfast with me, then we go out together."

The amazed look in his eyes made her smile fade, so she said with a lower tone pulling her hands back to her sides, "Of course if you are not busy."

He saw the disappointment in her eyes, so he held her hands and smiled genuinely, "That would be a pleasure, my dear. But I can only have an early breakfast with you. I have a lot of meetings tomorrow, but I'll make it to you next week. We can spend the weekend together wherever you choose."

She shouted in joy and hugged him tightly, "Thank you, Raymond. You're the best."

He laughed and held her torso, "I'll do whatever makes you happy, Sarah. But now you need to get some rest."

She pulled back and moved to lay next to him, "Will you hold me till I fall asleep?"

He lied beside her and pulled her closer, "I'll hold you till you get up in the morning, my dear."

She smiled and nuzzled her face into his neck, "Good night, Red."

He tangled his legs with hers and closed his eyes, "Good night, Sarah."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like my story, tell me what you think, please. Your comments make my day.


	6. Chapter 6

Sarah wandered the big house astonished, especially when she approached the swimming pool on the right to the huge reception hall. She opened the colored glass door and walked in, to fill her eyes with the mesmerizing view. Dembe held their bags and walked upstairs to their rooms, while Red followed her to hear her words, "Wow, is this your house?"

He smiled, "It belongs to a friend. I made him a favor, and he agreed to gave it to me for a whole week."

She turned fast to ask happily, "Are we staying here for a week?"

He laughed and nodded, "Yes, my dear. I promised you last month we were going to spend a weekend together and I was too busy to keep my word. So I thought that would be a good apology for the delay."

She was panting in excitement unable to respond, so he went on, "And I asked Hobbs to give you the week off and he didn't mind."

She ran to him and crushed herself into his chest holding him tightly, "Thank you so much, Raymond. This is amazing."

He smiled and kissed her forehead, "I'm glad you like it, Sarah."

She moved a step backwards and held his arms thinking, "But you should have told me there was a pool. I didn't bring my bikini."

He cocked his head, "You thought I didn't consider that?"

She raised her eyebrows, so he smiled, "You will find several ones in our room."

She smiled and pressed her body to his, "We're going to share the same room?"

He chuckled, "If you don't mind, you little minx."

She laughed and kissed him lightly on his cheek, before she pulls him with her, "Then show me our room."

He laughed amused, and followed her upstairs. When he lead her into their master bedroom, she gasped astonished by the luxury of the room. He watched her opening the cupboard to check the swimming clothes. Her eyes widened, "Oh, you bought me all of these?!"

She held the hangers checking them, then her hand moved to the dresses amazed, then turned to him, "Raymond, this is so much."

He moved closer to embrace her waist with his arms, and pressed her back to his chest as he whispered into her ear, "I'll do anything to make sure you're happy, Sarah."

She turned in his arms and rested her cheek to his shoulder, "I'm happy as long as we're together, Raymond."

He moved his hands on her back, "Let's have some lunch then, before we start our vacation."

She pulled back and smiled at him, "Give me ten minutes please to freshen up and change."

He nodded and kissed her head, "Take your time. I'll be waiting downstairs."

Exactly after ten minutes, she was joining him into the kitchen. He had put their platters on the small table and they sat to eat together. After lunch, they sat in the big library and she took a trip between the huge bookshelves amused. Red was watching her with a smile on his lips, happy to see her entertaining like a child in a candy shop.

She eventually chose a book and sat next to him, cuddling her body into his. He embraced her with one arm and rested his cheek on her head as she read silently.

Before sunset, she decided to swim for a while before dinner time. She left to their room to change, and he excused himself to make some business calls as he waited for her by the pool. When she came back wearing a one piece red swimming suit, he was still talking in the phone. When his eyes fell on her, his jaw dropped and he just paused his talk. She met his gaze and her cheeks blushed when he licked his lower lip. He ended his call and scanned her body curves as she approached him. She smiled embarrassed as he shook his head with his eyes dilated, "Dear Sarah, you look mesmerizing."

She gave him her hand, and he pulled her closer and pressed her tightly to his body. She swallowed hard when she felt his rock-hard length twitching against her lower abdomen. He whispered huskily, "You see what you are doing to me, Sarah?"

She moved her hands to press his lower back more to her body, and he groaned of the torturing friction. She licked his earlobe and whispered, "Aren't you joining me?"

He caressed her bare back with his hands as he nipped at her neck, "I think I'll let you swim alone and go to make us dinner. You have any special requests?"

She nodded and moaned into his ear, "YOU."

He laughed and pulled back, "I think I'll eat you first, my love."

She smiled and moved her hand seductively over his chest, "Are you sure you don't want to join me now? We can make dinner together later."

He kissed her cheek lightly, "Maybe next time, dear."

She nodded and walked towards the warm water as he headed to the kitchen. Almost an hour has passed when Red had finished cooking and gone to call Sarah from their room. She's finished her time at the pool about fifteen minutes ago and went to their room to have a shower and change. When he got in, the room was empty and he didn't hear any sound coming from the joined bathroom. He moved to the shut door worried and knocked calling her.

He had a deep breath when she answered, and the door got open a moment later. He looked at her little body wrapped in the big white towel in front of him like a Christmas present waiting for him to open. He scanned her body slowly from her wet hair that was dripping water onto her shoulder and chest, followed a drop that made its way into the cleavage between her rounded breasts that the towel didn't hide much. Her face blushed when he licked his lips lustfully as if he was licking that drop. She cleared her throat and asked with shaking voice, "Is dinner ready?"

He raised his eyes to her and gave her a sly look as he approached slowly, "I assure you, my dinner is more than ready."

She couldn't help the shivering that crept to her spine with his words, and she didn't move when he embraced her still-wet body with his strong arm, pulling her closer and looking into her eyes as he asked, "So are you going to let me eat it now, or I have to wait longer?"

She smiled and looked at him teasingly, "I'll get clothed in one minute, then we can have dinner together."

She screamed when she felt her body raising from the floor and his strong arms circling around her body to throw her to their bed on her back. She panted of surprise and excitement, and raised her head to look at him trying to look angry, "Raymond, what the hell...?"

She was cut off by his fists around her ankle as he pulled her to the edge of the bed, "I told you, Sarah, I'm going to eat you first."

Their eyes locked and her body shivered with the look on his face. He looked different, his face blushing, breathing hitched, nose flared and the green color of his eyes almost disappeared with the lusty dilatation of his pupils. He was standing at the edge of the bed watching the beauty in front of him. Her ivory thighs hanging on the edge of his bed, slightly open, revealing the holly secrets of the universe between them, especially after the towel had moved up her body, barely hiding her quivering core. He watched the knot she had made by the towel got loose and shook his head slowly as he whispered, "God, Sarah, you're breathtaking."

Her whole body blushed under the effect of his words as well as his gaze. She closed her thighs, but he said as he touched her lightly, "No, sweetheart. Don't hide from me. I want you open."

He leaned forward and moved shaking hands of the excitation to unwrap his own present. He moved the towel of her body and she raised her back up to help him. He threw the towel away and moved a step back to take off his clothes till he stood completely naked in front of her with his hard cock twitching against his lower abdomen. He moved closer and leaned to lay his body over hers. She immediately wrapped her legs around his waist and her body shivered when she felt the friction between his penis and her wet lips. He chuckled and buried his face into her neck kissing and licking her still wet skin, first at her neck then down to her chest and abdomen. He moved his right hand to her left breast teasing her nibbler with light touches from his fingers. She felt her core soaking and even dripping to the bed. She pressed her lower abdomen up to his body asking him for more closeness and her muscles trembled, when she felt his pubic hair brushed against her lower abdomen. She moaned, "Raymond, stop teasing me."

He chuckled and moved away from her, then moved his hand to the bedside table to get one of the condoms that he made sure there were plenty of before he came here. When she saw him unwrapping it, she moved a hand to hold his, and stop him, "No, Raymond. I need to feel You inside of me. I don't want barriers between us. I want us to be one body."

He watched her sincere eyes and let the condom fall to the floor, before he held her ankles and pull her legs up to his shoulders. Their eyes locked and she ceased breathing when he held his manhood and pumped it twice then settled it to her opening. She cried with the feeling of his big bulbous head piercing her and diving into her slick folds like a knife in butter. She tried to speak, "God, Raymond... you... feel... great... this is... good... really... good."

He roared, feeling each fold of hers opening for his invading hardness. The feeling of the smoothness and roughness of her tight cavern drove him wild, and feeling her trembling muscles around him made him moan, "Sarah, you're going to be my end. You feel... aaaah... great around... me."

He pushed further into her, and she felt full, he was filling her like no man ever did. She was panting, fighting for air, as if his plunging into her pushed the oxygen out of her lungs.

Watching her lustful eyes made him give a last thrust till he filled to the hilt. She screamed of the vigorous push as she felt him reaching her cervix and touching her deepest spot.

He had a deep breath and started to pull out of her, before pushing back in slowly. And with each thrust he elicited a gasp from her with quivering of her body. He smiled proudly and pushed into her over and over closing his eyes. He needed to feel the hotness of her flesh. He needed to feel the friction with each spot of her tight tunnel. She was moaning and her moans were raising with the increase of his pace. He was getting brutal and he was murmuring, "God, Sarah. You're so wet for me... so hot, babe... you feel good around my cock... I'm going to make you mine... only mine."

She fought to talk, "Yes, Raymond... harder... please... fuck me... hard... make me... yours... I'm yours... Raymond... I'm yours."

He opened his eyes to see her body writhing, and held her hip pulling her further to his shaft, "Take me, baby... take all of me..."

She cried with the vigorous push and felt him stretching and opening her cervix. He was hitting all her right and sensitive spots, and felt she was going to have an attack if she didn't come soon, and she knew she was close, very close.

She whimpered, "Raymond, I'm... aaaah close... let me... come... aaaaaah.. now... please... please."

He moved his right hand to rub her clit hard and fast with his four fingers, panting,"Yeah... come for me... Sarah... aaaah... I'm close... too... milk me... babe... cover my... aaaah... cock... with your... cum..."

And before he finished his words she screamed his name, "RAYMOD... AAAAAH..." her deep muscles quivering insanely around him, clinching onto him and pulling him with her. Her cervix contracted and pulled his head deeper into her womb. He could feel his semen moving in his penis and her folds milking him strongly eliciting the hot spurting out of him. He cried and closed his eyes tightly throwing his head back and clenching his hands on her hips. She cried again at the feeling of his hot jets inside her womb and the quivering in her belly. She let her legs down and pulled Red down to her. He hugged her tightly and she held onto him like she was drowning.

They stilled for moments till their breathing came back to normal and he pulled his head back scanning her flushed face. He asked concerned, "Are you okay?"

She smiled and shook her head, "Never been better. That was great."

He kissed her nose lightly, "I think I'll need a hot relaxing shower."

She touched his face, "You want me to join you?"

He chuckled, "It won't be relaxing, if you join me, my baby."

She laughed then cut her laugh when she heard his whisper in her ear, "And I don't think you will be able to walk for the whole week if we start a new round right now."

She smiled embarrassed, and he chuckled as he moved off her winking, "But don't worry. I didn't make any desserts for dinner. So we can use the ice cream in the freezer to have our unique dessert."

He finished his words with licking his lip gazing at her open thighs. She blushed and brought her thighs together, so he laughed and moved into the bathroom.

A few minutes later, he got out and was met by the scene of her curled naked body on the bed. He could tell from her even breathing that she was asleep. He tilted his head and smiled kindly. She looked like an angel, a sleeping beauty. He was glad to see the relaxed smile on her face. He was glad he could make happy after all her suffering, he could cure her, fulfill her needs. He was proud he could help her. He shook his head, he can't believe he met that woman by accident. He felt she was supposed to forget her keys that night and come back to work so they meet. It was their destiny to meet. To be together. To get through all of what they've been through away from each other, so they know how much they need each other. He knew a plenty of women, none of them had made him feel like what she made him feel tonight, to be buried into her womb, to be out of her womb like a new born. He was falling in love with her. He can't deny it, and won't. He had a deep breath and approached to cover her body with the bed sheets then walked out of the room.


	7. Chapter 7

A whole week passed like moments. Sarah felt she was in heaven. Red could be very kind, caring and loving. He never said he loved her, but every part of his body screamed it during these seven days. His eyes, his hands, and other parts, unfortunately except his tongue. But she was happy. She was sure now she was in love with him, and didn't need her therapy anymore. But she was still in need to hear those three words from him. She noticed Red was a very generous man in money, feelings, and other aspects, except those three words,... and sex. He was greedy in bed, he never got tired of taking her any moment during the day. So he made sure Dembe stayed in a separate wing across the garden. He insisted to make love to her in every corner of the house, in bed, on the basin, on the kitchen island, the dining table and even against the bookshelves in the library. And she liked all of those places, but the most spectacular was when he had her in the pool. The feeling of him filling her inside the water was extremely arousing to her, more than that under the water spray of the shower. And he knew she liked it, so he made it part of their daily routine.

And Red didn't feel different. He was happy because they were together, and because he could make her happy. Watching her lovely smile could make miracles to his body. He got aroused several times a day despite his relatively old age. And he made sure never to think about using condoms any more. He even gave them to Dembe to get rid of them and his friend was happy for him. But they made sure she take her pills.

She was amazed she had that effect on him. He was unpredictable in his timing, and his maneuver. Sometimes he took her gently, sometimes very wildly. Sometimes he took her in bed when they get up in the morning, in the bathroom as she brushes her teeth or have a shower. Sometimes he couldn't resist the view of her as she stood to make them breakfast or coffee and just plunge into her from behind. Sometimes as they eat desserts or watching TV. They were both needy, demanding, and greedy in sex. And they could give each other everything no one had ever given to one of them.

So when the week ended, Sarah was sad and Red felt nervous. They knew they wouldn't be that close anymore. They will be back to their normal lives. She as an IT and him as a criminal. She couldn't help the tear that ran to her cheek as she sat on the back seat of his car heading back to her home. She moved a hand to wipe it fast before Red sees it. But was surprised by his hand holding her other hand giving it a gentle squeeze. She turned to him with a pale smile and he pulled her closer to him.

A few minutes later, Dembe stopped the car in front of her building and got down to bring her bag. She turned to face Red trying to fake a smile, "Thank you, Raymond."

He raised an eyebrow and held her chin, "No, Sarah. Thank YOU, for everything. I haven't been that happy for decades."

She swallowed and fought her tears, "Me either, Raymond."

He pulled her to his chest, and she hugged him tightly and sobbed, "I'm going to miss you so much, Raymond."

He rubbed her back, "Me too, sweetheart. But I promise I'll be with you, once I finish my new deal."

They heard the door beside her opening, and she pulled back giving him a loving gaze. He smiled and captured her lips in a deep kiss, before she got out and moved with Dembe into her building.

"""""""""""""""""""""""

Another week passed, this time without Red. Sarah was burning on fire of longing to him. Though, she never thought of another alternate or one of her old ways. She even stopped visiting Dr. Jackson. All she needed was Red. He called her twice to make sure she was okay and she was still only his. He promised he will be back to her soon and she promised she will be waiting for him and won't belong to any man other than him. She told him she was his, and he knew she really was.

When he came back that night, she was lying on her sofa reading. She heard the door opening and jumped of the sofa to hug him. He smiled and held her tightly, "Hi, Giles, missed me?"

She looked at him and caressed his cheek, "More than you can imagine."

He shoved her against the wall and crushed his mouth to her lips. She moaned and opened her lips to allow him to taste her sweet nectar. He was hungry for her as much as she was for him. In a few seconds they were both naked and lying on the floor beside her sofa. She gasped when he invaded her rabbit hole and he groaned, "Perfect fit."

When his right hand captured her left breast and his mouth devoured hers, he murmured between her lips, "We perfectly fit each other, dear. In all ways." And he made love to her very gently at first. With her moans, he couldn't help fucking her very wildly till he emptied himself completely inside her, and she screamed coming with him the same moment. When they relaxed, he kissed her forehead and smiled, "Sorry, sweetheart. But I needed to feel you around me again. I missed everything about you." She captured his lips in a fast kiss, "I needed you too, Raymond. I just didn't want to tell you that while you were away, but I don't think I can survive with you far from me."

He raised his eyebrows touched by her words, and he locked his eyes to hers as he whispered, "Me either, Sarah. I love you. I love you so much."

She ceased breathing for moments, and her eyes got filled with tears. His heart skipped a beat at seeing her tears and he rubbed her cheek with his thumb, "Oh, please, baby, don't cry. Never cry when I'm with you."

Her tears fell down and she moved up with him to the couch. He pulled her to sit on his lap and she embraced his neck nuzzling her head into it as she murmured, "I love you too, Raymond. I never loved or wanted a man as I do to you."

He smiled and rubbed her arm, "I know, my love. I know... so, do you have any snacks for dinner? Or shall we order it?"

She chuckled and moved off his lab grabbing their scattered clothes, "You go have a shower and I'll make us something to eat."

He took his clothes and smacked her buttock gently eliciting a playful laugh from her, before he walks to the bathroom.

After dinner, she sat in her bed, resting her back to the pillows and watching him talking to Dembe. He was wearing only sweat pants that he had left at her place several weeks ago. She scanned his naked chest and belly and licked her lips, when she reached his navel with her amused eyes. He smirked at her and hanged up before holding his jacket and bringing a small red box from his pocket.

She gave him a wondering gaze, and he walked to her smiling. He sat next to her and opened the box in front of her eyes, "I brought you a gift from England. It was specifically designed and made for Princess Diana."

She gasped, and looked at him astonished, "Raymond, how did you get this?"

He shrugged, "You can say Prince Charles and I are friends."

She shook her head and smiled checking the pretty ruby anklet that was lying in the box. She looked at him with eyes full of love, "Raymond, it's beautiful. How can I thank you?"

He took the anklet and moved to kiss her ankle, "By keeping it in your lovely ankle."

She watched him fastening it loosely around her ankle, and she touched the small red stones smiling, "Are you marking me, Red?"

He moved to embrace her waist and pull her to him, "Do I need to mark you, Giles?"

She caressed his earlobe with her teeth, "You know you don't, Red. I'll always be yours."

He chuckled and moved his mouth to her breast, "You've got to be, sweetheart. I'm a possessive man, and I never forgive my woman, if she allowed herself to be shared."

She held his face with her hands and made him look at her, "I'm a one-man woman, Raymond. No man will ever share me with you. You must be certain of that. No one will make me feel what you make me feel. It's you, or nobody."

He looked into her sincere eyes for a moment then preceded to start his next tour, this time using his lips and tongue on her holy opening. He knew she was his one and the key for his existence lied there, between this woman's legs. And he decided to survive for the last minute.

""""""""""""""""""""""

They stayed that night taking care of each other's needs, enjoying each other till it was almost sunset and Red thought Sarah would be sore and unable to walk next day. It was Saturday night, so they didn't care about waking up early next morning. They've already got up at noon on Sunday. They had breakfast and went back to bed to cuddle against each other talking about anything and everything.

In the evening, he decided to take her to a romantic dinner on a yacht and she was astonished by the whole place.

After dinner, they went shopping and Red bought her everything he thought she liked. When they were back in his car, he looked at her genuine smile, and tilted his head. She chuckled, "What?!"

He shook his head and whispered, "You look so happy."

She held his hand and pressed a soft kiss into his palm, "I'm happy. I didn't imagine I would be happy again. Thank you, Raymond. For everything. And most of all, for being in my life, you are my life."

He smiled and kiss her hand, "And you are my love."

When he left early next morning, she was asleep again after he kissed her and promised to be back soon. She felt her soul is leaving with him. It was painful to let him go even for days.

She waited for his call after a couple of days, but he never called. With time, she felt a tight grip around her heart. She regretted she never asked him how to contact him. She sighed, he wouldn't tell her anyway, unless he wanted to.

By the end of the second week, she was loosing it. She couldn't know if he was busy, hurt, or decided to just leave.

The ideas of him leaving or hurt broke her heart. She started to loose weight and have black circles around her eyes. Another two weeks and she was not feeling good anymore. She recognized she was right, she can't survive without Red. And now he's gone forever , taking her life with him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah after Red!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimed as usual, unfortunately.

Sarah stopped waiting for Red to be back five years ago , but she never lost hope. She almost lost everything with him leaving, except hope, and her job. She was doing good in it. Actually she did that to bury her grief. And to hold on to one more thing that belongs to him, to Red.

Hobbs was a good man and saw she was doing good, so he kept promoting her in her work. But this never helped to make her happy again. Nothing helped at all.

She spent every night praying that he would be come back to her, to them. But he never did. She was now approaching her forty three, but she was still pretty and attractive woman. A lot of men had tried to get her. She went to one of her old bars after the first year. She watched the hot men stripping for her, giving her immoral gestures. She tried to be back to her old Sarah. But she got panicked when the first guy laid a hand on her body. And there wasn't a second one.

She went back home that night and cried as she has never done, maybe except after the death of her son. She couldn't deny, Raymond Reddington had already claimed her, owned her, and ruined her for all other men. That night, she held the ruby anklet she had taken off only few hours ago and scanned the red stones sadly, before she put it back to where it should be, around her ankle. She was his, whether she wore it or not, she belonged to him, to Reddington. And she knew that night she won't take it off again till she gets into the dirt.

She thought about visiting Dr. Jackson. But after a few sessions, she knew it was useless. She didn't need therapy, she needed Red, she needed her man.

And when she met her husband, David a couple of years ago in the mall, she froze for moments, before he approached her giving her his hand, "Hello, Sarah. How are you?"

After moments of hesitation, she shook his hand coldly, "Hello, David."

As he talked to her, she couldn't help scanning him. He looked different. More serious than he was several years ago, more responsible. And she didn't mind having coffee with him.

As they sat together at a coffee shop inside the mall, he gazed her, "You are still pretty like you were last time I saw you, Sarah."

She moved a tress of her short hair behind her ear as she replied nervously, "I'm in my forties now, Dave."

He smiled, "I know how old you are, Sarah. We were married not long ago. I still remember everything about you. But that doesn't change the truth that you are still an attractive woman."

She smiled embarrassed, "Thank you, David. You on the other hand look different, sound different."

He smiled bitterly, "I suffered much after our divorce, Sarah. The feeling of guilt didn't hit me, till you were gone. I knew then what horrible things I've done to you, to us... and to our baby."

She closed her eyes in pain, and shook her head, "No need to talk about that anymore, David. It's over. It was our destiny and I don't blame you for anything. Not anymore."

He held her hand on the table between them as he begged, "But I was a terrible husband, a terrible father, Sarah. I did bad things to you that you never deserved. I hurt you badly."

Her body froze again when he held her hand, and she ceased breathing of the surprise. She tried to have a deep breath, and her voice broke as she replied, "It's over, David. It's a past now. And I moved on." She followed that by pulling back her hand to rest them on her thighs.

He swallowed and asked with husky voice, "You got married?"

She thought of Red, but she shook her head silently feeling the lump in her throat, so he asked again, "You are in relation."

It was a declaration more than a question, and she sighed as she got up holding her bag, "I have to go now. I can't be late. Thank you for the coffee, Dave."

He got up and asked fast, "Can I give you a ride?"

She shook her head, "No, thank you. My car is across the street."

He moved closer to her, "Then let me walk you to your car."

He didn't give her a chance to refuse and held her hand to go out. The feeling of his hand around hers that domestically brought shivers to her body. She had a deep breath and he asked hesitated, "Does he ask you to go home at certain time? You're not allowed to be late?"

She pulled her hand of his and made it look like she was looking for her car keys in her bag as she answered, "Not him."

He asked simply, "Aha, it's you who hate to be late to him?"

They reached her car now, and she opened it as she looked at him nervously, "No, David. He's gone. He left."

He was surprised and he replied weekly, "Oh, I'm sorry for you, Sarah. You always fall with the wrong guy."

She sighed and nodded, "Yeah. I can't say you're wrong."

He held her hand that rested on the door knob, "Then can we meet again, Sarah? I swear I became another person... and I will never..."

She cut him off with firm voice, "No. No, David. We're over. I'm over. I can't be with you again, or with any other man. I have a target now for my life. Any man in my life will oppose to that target. I can't let anybody do this. And now excuse me, I'm late to that target."

She got into her car and just was gone in a second leaving him standing in shock.

That night, five years after he's gone. It was about nine o'clock, when she decided to go to bed. She shut down her laptop and walked to the kitchen to bring a bottle of water, when she heard the knocking on her door. She was amazed, so she approached the door and looked through the hole. She gasped when she saw him. She closed her eyes in pain and rested her forehead to the door. The next knock startled her, and her body quivered . She had a deep breath, then opened the door slowly to face him. For a whole moment, neither of them talked, till he spoke with deep voice, "How are you, Giles?"

He was answered by a strong slap to his cheek that cut his lower lip. He looked at her guiltily before she crashed into his chest sobbing his name over and over like a mantra, "Raymond..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're still interested. Sorry for any mistakes, all mine.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes, English is not my main language

Red held Sarah tightly, his arms embracing her, and holding onto her as if he was holding onto life. He buried his face into her short hair, and inhaled her scent as if it was his last breath. He kicked the door with his foot, and stood there allowing her to spill all her stress onto his chest. When her sobs ceased, she met his eyes with puffed and red trimmed eyes, spoke with shaking voice, "You son of a pitch, where have you been all those years?"

He pulled her with him to her sofa, and sat her on his lap. She moved away from him, pushing her hand against his chest, "No, Red. You owe me an explanation. You can't just go without even a goodbye or a call, and then come back after five years of suffering to find everything as you left, as if nothing had ever happened."

He sighed and closed his eyes for a moment, "I understand how you feel, Sarah. But believe me, sweetheart, I never wanted to leave this way or this long. I had to, my love. And you're not the only one who suffered all those years."

She shook her head, "That doesn't make it feel better, Reddington."

He held her hand and talked. He told her how he was captured by one of his worst enemies. And how he stayed there for months. When Dembe could know where he was, he couldn't risk reaching for her, because they had doubted that their enemy is still there watching him. And his first priority was her safety.

And when he could get out of the states, his criminal empire was collapsing. The FBI let him down and didn't care to help him. He had to leave to Europe, to save what was left. For four years he was surviving, suffering. And what hurt him most, was that he was away from her, unable to see her, touch her. And when things started to get better, he was back. The FBI never cancelled the agreement with him, so he wasn't a wanted criminal by it yet. Though all other authorities are still looking for him.

When he was sure it was save, he decided to contact her. And he was glad she didn't change her residence, so he came back to her.

When he was done, she couldn't hold her tears any more. She just let them go and asked huskily, "Did you get hurt?"

He tilted his head surprised by her question, then took off his jacket slowly with his vest then his shirt.

She gasped panicked, when she saw the scars and burn marks on his torso and his arms. She had got used to the extensive burn scar on his back, but that was new to her. She pulled him to her chest, and held him tightly rubbing his back, "Oh, Raymond. I'm so sorry for you, baby."

He buried his face into her neck and kissed her skin softly, "It's okay, Sarah. They are painless now."

She pulled back and swallowed hard as she asked hesitated, "Why are you back now, Red? Didn't you think for one minute that I might have moved on?"

He tilted his head scanning her face, "I talked to Hobbs..."

She cut him off nervously, "Hobbs? What did he tell you?"

He raised an eyebrow amazed, "He told me you're not seeing anyone now, are you?"

She ignored his question, "What else did he tell you?"

He stilled for a moment, then shrugged as he went on, "He told me he doesn't think you were in a serious relationship all these years, and that you're doing a great job in work. Is there something else he should have told me?"

She swallowed shaking her head, "No. But maybe I'm and he doesn't know."

Red chuckled and reached down to rub her leg softly, "I don't think you would be wearing that RED bracelet in your ankle then."

She moved her leg back away from his touch and murmured, "I won't deny I tried."

He gave her a predatory look asking amused, "And."

She felt the wetness between her folds at the look in his eyes, and whispered involuntarily, "I just couldn't. I couldn't get touched by another man. I got panicked once he touched my arm."

Red licked his lip, and move his fingers over her naked arm, "You feel panicked now?"

She shook her head and her tears fell, "I never felt safer."

He moved his hand to wipe her tears as he talked passionately, "I've never stopped thinking of you, Sarah. All those five years, your face was in my mind. And your love never got less in my heart."

She closed her eyes and rested her cheek against his hand as he went on, "They were torturing me, and your smile made it,... insensible. They were burning me, and all I could feel was your hot breaths on my chest. They were..."

She cut him off with her fingers on his lips, and looked into his green warm eyes, "Enough. It's over, Raymond. You're here now. With me."

He held her hand with his, and looked at her almost begging, "Will you accept me again, Sarah? Will you let me your lover again, after all those years, and with all these mutations?"

She pulled him and freed her hands to put them behind his neck whispering, "I never accepted your departure, Raymond. And you've always been my lover since the very first moment. We were meant to be together. I've been yours, and never stopped being that."

He held her tightly, "And I'm yours, Sarah. I'm all yours."

He let out the breath he didn't know he was holding, and she could feel his hot tears running on her neck. She rubbed his back and talked with breaking voice of the agitated emotion, "When you left, I thought you would be back a week or two later. When you didn't call, I thought you must have been busy or... anything."

She stopped when she felt his lips touching her skin lightly, and had a deep breath then continued, "After a month, I could tell something was wrong. I couldn't think you've just left me. I mean,... last time we were together, we were perfect, why would you leave me then?"

He whispered, "I can't leave you."

She smiled and caressed his short hair, "I had those nightmares, you being with another woman... you..."

He nipped her skin, "I would never do that."

She kissed his temple, "You captured by FBI, or CIA, or even another foreign intelligence agency. The worst nightmare was that you have been..."

She had a deep breath and her words chocked, "...You were killed. But, Dembe? Where was he? If anything had happened to you, why didn't he tell me? All those questions killed me, drove me insane."

Her sobs prevented her from talking anymore, so he just held her tightly reassuring her, "Shhhh, it's okay, Sarah. It's over. We're here now, together, forever. It's over, my love. I'm back to you."

She moved her face so she can kiss his lips. When their lips touched, they both moaned in lust. She bit his lower lip in need, and his tongue soon invaded her mouth teasing her tongue, touching her teeth and inside of her cheeks. He sipped her sweet nectar and groaned. He pulled her more closer, till she was straddling him. When her sensitive parts brushed against his pulge he gasped, he was very aroused. And when he moved his hand between their bodies, he found her yoga pants soaking. He broke their kiss and he whispered, "You're so wet for me."

She nodded and pressed her wetness more against him eliciting a roar from him, "Yeah, I'm very ready for you, Red. Five years are a long period without sex, my love."

He moved suddenly, so she was lying beneath him on the sofa. He asked her as he caressed her breast through the fabrics of her tank top, "You really didn't have sex all those years?"

She writhed beneath him, "Only used my toys, thinking of you."

He moved her tank top up, and closed his eyes with the sensation of her hot skin and hard nibble, "God, I need to make it up for you, then."

His other hand moved down to remove her pants, but she held his hand firmly and whispered, "Not here. Let's go to our room."

He tilted his head, then got up and carried her the bridal style, "Our room, then."

In her room, they got naked in a second and he was covering her again on the bed this time. When he took her nipple into her mouth, she put her hand on his hair, "No, Raymond. I need to feel you inside me now. Let that for another time."

He smiled at her and moved his hand between them. She opened her thighs wider and gasped when he brushed his cock against her opening. She pushed her hips up and he chuckled, "You nasty girl, five years couldn't teach you patience."

She moved her hand to grab his shaft and licked his earlobe, "They made me more demanding and greedy."

She positioned him at her hole and locked her eyes to his. He pushed himself forward into her in one swift movement. They both cried in pleasure closing their eyes tightly. Red opened his eyes slowly, "Oh, my. You got more tight than before, Sarah. I can feel you pressing on me so hard."

When he saw her tears running on her temples, he got annoyed, "Sweetheart, are you okay?"

She opened her eyes and smiled, "Just go slow at first, it's been a while and things had happened."

He didn't get what she meant, but he did as she said. They wouldn't discuss it now anyway.

He started to thrust into her very gently and slowly. When she started to push her hips to him, he increased his pace. He could feel her folds trembling around him, and he knew he wouldn't last much. He raised her legs up to his shoulders and plunged into her frantically repeating her name,"Sarah,... aah... Sarah. You feel great. You're so hot... sooooo tight."

She was now crying with his strong thrusts, begging for him to let her come, "Ray... please... oh... you're so... aah... big. Please... harder... please... harder, Ray... let me cum, aaah, please."

He moved his hand to scratch her clit with his fingers, just a couple of times and she screamed, raising her back of the bed and coming so hard. Her muscles clenched on him convulsively, and he cried at the feeling of her waves of spasms around his shaft, pressing him, milking him to his last drop. And he spurts onto her body, hot, rich, salty milk, that filled her more than any other time.

He let her legs down and collapsed over her flushed body. He was panting, he was back to where he belonged, back inside her, back between her legs. He knew since their first time his life lies here, between this woman's leg. And he just got his life back.

"""""""""""""""""

Red and Sarah stayed the whole night tucked against each other's naked body. They didn't want barriers between their bodies, they needed to feel each other. He held her closely to him and she hanged onto his strong body tightly. They both were amazed. She thought of him, 'How could he be approaching his sixty and still has that strong and firm body? How could he be able to please her like this in that age, both his age and her age?"

She couldn't hold it, she touched his cheek and whispered, "How can you do this? I mean, you're almost sixty. How could you be so strong and satisfying in bed? Where does this virility come from in your age?"

He laughed, "From my love to you, sweetheart. I'm not taking Viagra if this is what you are asking about."

She chuckled, "No, definitely I didn't mean it. I was wondering too. I'm approaching my menopause and you made me feel like a teenager tonight. I thought I wouldn't feel like this anymore."

He asked, "Why did you think so?"

She moved her hand over the blond curls on his chest, "Come on, Raymond. I'm forty four now."

He kissed her lips lightly, "Tonight, my dear, you felt like a virgin to me."

She blushed, "Yeah, I felt this way myself."

He pulled her closer and kissed her head, "That's what love makes to our bodies, Sarah. I told you, we perfectly fit each other."

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

When Sarah got up next morning, she found her bed empty. She instantly got panicked and rushed out of her room wearing her robe de chamber . Before she reaches the door, she heard the scream. Her heart trembled, and she ran to the kitchen, where the scream got from.

When she reached it, she saw Red standing by the coffee machine, wrapping only a towel around his waist, his chest and legs naked. And his eyes wide in astonishment.

In front of him, stood a toddler girl in her pink pajamas looking at him in extreme horror. Sarah ran to her and hugged her, "It's okay, Monda. Don't panic, sweetheart. I'm here."

The young girl held onto her shaking, "Mammy, who's this man? What's he doing in our kitchen?"

And Red's jaw dropped of the surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, tell me what you think. You are still okay with my story? What you think about this chapter?


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a new short chapter, because I promised I would update today. I hope you like it.

Sarah rubbed the arm of the little girl gently, and smiled at her assuring, "It's okay, sweetheart. Red is an old friend. He's a nice guy, I'm sure you will like him."

The girl looked at him unsure, and he swallowed hard trying to be friendly, "Hello, my little lady. I'm sorry I scared you."

She smiled and gave him her hand, "It's okay. How do you do, Mr. Red?"

He approached her slowly and kneeled to hold her hand and pressed a kiss on its back, "You don't have to Mr. me. You can call me Red."

Sarah sighed and stepped back watching the girl laughing, "Your name is Red? Why did your parents called you after a color."

He smiled and raised his eyes to Sarah, "It's a nick name actually."

The girl stepped closer to him, "So what's your real name?"

He opened his mouth to answer her, but Sarah cut them off firmly, "Red, why don't you go put on your clothes and I'll make us breakfast?"

He nodded and got up, "I've already made breakfast for two. I'm not hungry though. I'll only have coffee and Monda can get mine."

She pushed him gently out of the kitchen, "No, Monda will have her cereal and milk. Now go."

He walked to her room and Monda asked innocently, "Mom, he's going to your room. Will he use it?"

Sarah carried her and put her on the chair by the small table, "He definitely won't use the room of the little princess. Chocolate cereal?"

Monda was drifted easily and shook her head,"Nooo , rice crisps, please, mammy."

Sarah nodded and brought her plate, filled it with the crisps then poured the hot milk over it. When she put her and Red's plates on the table, Red was joining them in his suit pants and shirt with his sleeves up and three buttons left undone. Sarah couldn't help gazing at his bare chest, while Monda smiled at him, "Come on, Red. Your breakfast will get cold."

He smiled at her and sat down, "Okay, little princess, here I'm."

Sarah pulled a third chair and sat down with them gazing them cautiously. Red started eating his scrambled eggs, and Monda watched him curios, so he half filled his spoon and offered her, "You want some? I assure you it will taste much better than that Sarah makes."

The girl chuckled, and he smiled as she moved her mouth closer and tasted the eggs. Sarah furrowed her brows when the girl hummed, "Hmmm. It's delicious. I never loved eggs, but these are very good."

He smiled and gave a side look to Sarah, "I told you, my little Miss, my eggs will taste different, don't you agree with that, Sarah?"

She pushed her plate and got up nervously, "I'm full. I'll make some coffee."

He tilted his head amused, and the girl chuckled before going back to eating her cereal. Sarah poured her coffee and stood by the marble island sipping slowly. While Red ate small bites of his bread watching Monda carefully, she was definitely Sarah's daughter. She had her straight nose, those small bulky lips. And her cheek dimples, that brought him to his knees from the first moment. Even her hair, same color and smoothness like Sarah, except a little longer. And her smile, he saw a little Sarah each time that cute girl smiled at him.

He felt the steel grip around his stomach, when he heard the girl calling her mum. Sarah was right, he didn't know what Sarah had been through all those years, if she really was faithful to him, if she had another relationship that brought this little creature to our world, or even if she was rapped and got pregnant. He closed his eyes in pain at this horrible idea.

Sarah was watching them silently, the gears in her head running fast, what will she say to her little girl about him? How will she let him come and go like he had always done? What will she tell Red? Will he still want her with a daughter? She was getting insane and felt she's loosing him again a few hours after she had him back.

She didn't hear Monda, but Red opened his eyes when the little hand held his and Monda asked with worry in her voice, "Red, do you feel okay?"

Red snapped his eyes open and met her eyes, his heart skipped a beat when he looked into her green eyes. He swallowed and held her hand, trying to smile, "I'm okay, my dear. I think I just didn't have enough sleep tonight."

She asked him innocently, "You want to use my room? My bed is big enough for you. Mammy sometimes joins me when she has nightmare."

Red didn't reply, he couldn't help locking his eyes to those of the little angel in front of him, she had his eyes, same color, same shape, even same deep and caring look. The tears pooled in his eyes and he felt the lump in his throat. He turned his eyes to Sarah and asked huskily, "Is she...?"

Sarah nodded silently, before putting her coffee down and moving out to her room. Red froze in his place for moments before he could collect himself. He patted Monda's hand gently and tried to smile, "I'll go, talk to mum to see if I can use your bed. You eat your breakfast and I'll join you back soon."

She nodded, "Okay, I'll be waiting for you in my room. I need to make my bed first so you sleep restful."

He got up and nodded, "That sounds like a great plan."

He followed Sarah to her room, and stood by the door hesitated. He knocked on the door and then got in when she answered. He closed it and looked at her as she sat in her bed hugging her bent knees, and burying her face between them sobbing. He walked to her bed and sat down next to her, "Sarah."

Her sobs got higher and she was gasping, so he rubbed her back gently, "Sarah, please, look at me, baby."

She raised her head and faced him with reddened eyes and tears soaked face. He was taken by how she looked and pulled her to his chest, "Come here, my girl. Let me take care of you."

She held his arm and was still fighting for air, so he whispered, "Breath, Sarah, take a deep breath in, my dear. I'm here with you."

She did as he said and her breathing settled after a few moments. She pulled back and wiped her cheeks talking with choked voice, "I'm sorry, Raymond. That was... too much for me."

He caressed her cheek with his thumb, "I know, Sarah, I understand you've been through much in those years... alone."

She swallowed and nodded silently looking at him. He moved his hand on her hair slowly and asked, "How old is she?"

She swallowed again and looked aside, avoiding his eyes, "Four years and six months."

Red closed his eyes in pain for moments, then had a deep breath as he opened his eyes and asked with hoarsy voice, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Her tears began to flow again, "I didn't know. I knew a few weeks after you've gone."

He had another deep breath trying to collect himself, "And last night?"

She yelled at him, "Last night? I was shocked you were here last night. I never thought I would see you again. I never thought I would be in such position. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know what to tell you... what to tell HER. I couldn't think of a way to tell you that I was pregnant when you left me. That you left part of you growing inside me. That I was carrying your..."

She was now choking again with her sobs, and he pulled her to his chest again holding her tightly. He kissed her head over and over between his words trying to relieve her, "I'm so sorry, Sarah. I never meant to hurt you. I never wanted to leave. But I promise you, my love, I'll make it to you, to both of you, my precious girls. I love you, Sarah."

His words could relief her and she rested her cheek on his chest, "What am I going to tell her?"

He caressed her chest, "We can think about it later, together. Now, you go have a shower and change this hot robe, and I'll go to our lovely girl. She's making up her bed so I can sleep in it."

She chuckled between her tears, and moved off the bed, "Yeah, I know my daughter is very cooperating and elegant... much like her father."

He followed her and captured her lips, "Hmmm. I noticed she's very pretty and has an attractive personality like her mother."

She kissed him back, "And her father."

She moved to the bathroom, but he held her arm abruptly, "Why did you call her Monda?"

Sarah shrugged, "I couldn't let her carry your last name, so I thought your first name will be convenient. Raymonda Giles, no one will ever thought she's the daughter of the concierge of crime."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, tell me what you think, and if you have any ideas that you might want to be included.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and commenting. Your comments make me happy, and yet afraid I might let you down later. I hope you like this new chapter. Enjoy.

Red knocked on the door and heard Monda asking him to come in. He stepped inside and froze. She was standing by her bed fixing the pillow and smiling at him genuinely. His breathing hitched at the look in her green eyes. She asked him, "What do you think? You like my room?"

He shook his head touched with her excitement, and walked to squat in front of her, "It's beautiful, my princess. You've made a nice job."

She chuckled and grabbed his hand pulling him up, "Come on, lie down and I'm going to introduce you to my friends."

He laughed and sat on her bed. She brought her toys and started naming them to him. He was watching her amused. It seemed she was having fun and enjoying talking to him. It seemed she liked him. He wanted eagerly to touch her, hold her against his chest and breath in her scent. He wanted to touch her brown tresses and fondle her little fingers. As he thought about her fingers, he was surprised by her little hand slapping his, and he startled. She laughed, "Are you still with me?"

He smiled and caressed her lace tresses, "I'll be always with you, my little princess."

She laughed again and jumped to sit on the bed facing him, "You know? I'm happy you are here."

His heart trembled and he tilted his head, "And why is that?"

She shrugged, "Because no one ever visits us. Mammy have no friends. She has her friends at work, but not very friends."

He held her hands with his and smiled, "You accept my friendship with your mum?"

She nodded fast, "Yes. I like you. And I like your eggs."

He laughed from the depth of his heart, and she laughed with him. Sarah stepped into the room and saw them laughing together. She stopped and smiled sadly. Red raised his eyes to her, "Sarah, Monda was just introducing me to her friends."

Monda jumped of the bed and collected her toys tossing them away, "No, Red. They are not my friends anymore."

Red looked at her amazed, and she came to stand by him hugging his arm, "I want you to be my friend."

He ceased breathing and met Sarah's furious eyes hearing Monda talking, "Mummy, can Red be my friend too. I like him so much."

Sarah clenched her teeth, and Red could read the question in her eyes. He shook his head slowly and patted Monda's hand, "Of course mummy won't mind, sweetheart. I know you're the only person she would accept sharing me with."

Monda was still looking at Sarah waiting for her answer. Sarah walked to them and nodded, "Of course, my baby. Red is our dear friend. And he likes you too."

Monda yelled in joy and jumped to hug Sarah tightly, "Thank you, mummy. I love you so much."

Sarah laughed, and held Monda gently, looking at smiling Red. Red shrugged at her, and was surprised by Monda crashing onto his chest hugging him too, "Thank you, Red. You are my first and best friend. I love you so much."

Red felt his breathing ragged, and he closed his eyes sensing the little body between his arms. He rubbed his cheek against her hair repeatedly, and Sarah couldn't hold her tears at the sight before her eyes.

The emotional moment was interrupted by the door bell ringing. Sarah startled, and Red raised his eyes nodding at her, "It must be Dembe. I called him after I took my shower."

They moved out of the room, and Monda asked as she walked holding his hand firmly, "Who's Dembe?"

He replied watching Sarah checking the door hole and opening it, "He's my dearest and most loyal friend. He's more like a young brother or even a son."

Dembe was now in hugging Sarah, "Sarah, my dear friend, how are you?"

Monda scanned the big black guy as her mum kissed his cheek smiling, "Dembe, you big guy, I missed you so much."

Sarah pulled back and looked at him blaming, "How could you let him be away for that long? How could you never check on me for all five years?!"

He gave her a guilty look, "I'm sorry, Sarah. It was his... "

He stopped as he raised his eyes to Red and saw the little girl holding Red's hand for the first time. He looked at Red amazed , then moved his eyes back to Sarah, who smiled and grabbed his hand pulling him in, "Come, meet my little princess, Raymonda Giles."

Dembe raised his eyes shocked, and and stared at the little girl, then at Sarah whispering, "Is she... is she your...?"

Red smiled and nodded confidently, "Yes, Dembe, she is."

Sarah pressed his hand in her grip, "It's a long story, we can talk later."

Dembe nodded and approached the little girl who watched him cautiously. He kneeled and smiled at her, "Hello, little miss Giles."

Red swallowed at the name and gave Sarah a side gaze that she avoided. Monda smiled and gave Dembe her other hand, not leaving Red's grip, "Hello, Dembe. Can I call you Dembe. I like your name."

He chuckled and caressed her nose, "Sure, my friend. I like to hear you say my name. And I would call you Freckles, do you mind?"

Monda chuckled and touched the freckles on her nose, "I like that name. Mummy, are you okay with Dembe calling me Freckles?"

Sarah smiled, "Dembe can call you whatever he likes, my girl. Dembe is a dear friend."

The girl nodded and raised her eyes to Red, "What about you, Red? What will you call me?"

He carried her and she encircled his neck immediately and looked at him playfully and he gave her a loving look, "Sweetheart, your mum gave you the perfect name, I wouldn't find a better name. But if you want me to call you a particular name, I'll be glad to say it."

She kissed his cheek, "Well, I never thought it would be available to choose a nickname for myself, so let me think about it."

He chuckled and nodded, "Okay, Raymonda. But till you figure it out, I'll call you my little princess, if you don't mind of course."

She hugged him, "I'm okay with that, my dearest friend."

He had a deep breath and pressed her gently against his chest, before he puts her down again, "Okay, princess. I'll have to go for now. Dembe and I have a business meeting which we shouldn't be late to."

Monda objected weakly, "Noo, I thought you would spend the day with us. It's Sunday, you don't have to go to work on Sunday."

Red looked at Sarah confused, and Sarah talked to the girl, "Red has a different job than mine, sweetie, he's got to go. I'll take you to the park as I promised."

The girl started whining, and held Red's hand tightly, "No, mummy please. I don't want him to go."

Red kneeled beside the girl and held her shoulders, "It's okay princess. I'll be back soon enough. You go enjoy your time with Sarah in the park, and I'll try to be back by dinner."

Monda raised her tearful eyes to Sarah and begged, "Mummy, pleeeease."

Sarah looked at Red and her daughter confused, till she heard Dembe's calm voice, "We can call Nicolas and postpone that meeting to Tuesday, brother."

Red sighed, "Okay, Dembe. Do it, please. I won't deny my little princess anything she wants."

Dembe nodded and moved to the kitchen to make the call, while Monda hugged Red tightly, "Thank you so much, Red."

He rubbed her back and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead, "You're very welcome, my baby."

Sarah cleared her throat and asked hoarsly, "So, do we need to change our plan for today?"

Red moved Monda a little back, and scanned her happy face, "Of course not. If Raymonda wants to go to the park, then it's the park."

The little girl chuckled and pressed a fast kiss to his cheek, before she looks at Sarah, "Mummy, what shall I wear?"

Sarah smiled, "Get into the bathroom and I'll come to give you a shower and change."

The girl ran to the bathroom, and Sarah looked at Red, "Thank you."

He shrugged, "That's what daddies should do."

She stared at him for a moment, then moved to the small room, "I need to bring her clothes."

Red nodded and followed her with his eyes as she disappeared inside. Dembe came out of the kitchen with a cup of coffee, "I called him. He will be waiting for you Tuesday at noon."

Red sat on the couch and tilted his head gazing Dembe silently. Dembe caught his friend's unspoken words and smiled, "I'm happy for you, Raymond. For both of you. Congratulations, my friend."

Red smiled back, "Thank you, Dembe. Your approval means much for me."

Dembe looked towards the bathroom, "She looks much like Sarah, but her eyes... they are very you. She's a cute girl."

Red nodded, "Yes, she is a smart girl too." He then got up and walked into the kitchen to get himself coffee.

Before they finish it, Monda and Sarah were joining them, and Monda rushed to Red, "I'm ready."

He smiled and got up catching his jacket and fedora, "Then, let's not waste a minute."

She looked at him as he wore his fedora and said, "Wow, I like your hat. Can I wear it?"

Red took it off and put it on her head chuckling, "sure, although I think it might be a little smaller than your size."

She laughed and touched the fedora on her head and asked her mum as they walked out, "Mum, can I get one in my next birthday?"

Red tilted his head thoughtfully and heard Sarah, "Sure, baby. I'll get you one on your birthday."

Monda thanked her and walked hand in hand with Red, till they reached the black Mercedes-Benz and Dembe opened the door for them. Monda gasped astonished and asked, "This is your car?"

Red smiled and pushed her in, "It's yours too, now."

He helped Sarah get in, and closed the door to turn around the car and have his seat beside Raymonda. The little girl smiled and held his hand excited watching as Dembe drove them to the park.

When the car stopped at their destination, Red turned and smiled, "Now, may I have my fedora?"

She nodded and took it off to put it on his head. He chuckled and got out pulling her with him.

Monda walked joyfully between her parents holding their hands in hers. Sarah gave Red a side gaze and found he was watching them amused. She gave him a genuine smile and her heart flattered, they looked like a happy family. Dembe himself was walking behind them having the same idea in his mind. When they reached the kids area he offered, "Dear Monda, why don't you let me take you to the swing, and let mum go have some coffee with Red?"

She looked at him hesitated, then turn her eyes to her mum asking her permission. Sarah smiled and nodded, "It's okay, sweetheart. Dembe will take good care of you. I'll be there with Red."

Monda smiled and held Dembe's hand waving to Red by the other. Red walked with Sarah to a nearby coffee shop and sat down with her. While Dembe took Monda to the kids area. There, he watched her playing with the other kids. He smiled happily to see his best friend's, and technically his brother's daughter, his niece. She was pretty and cute girl. He bought her an ice cream cone from the stall near the slides and walked to her,"Hey, Freckles, I brought you ice cream."

She looked at him hesitated, "Mom always tells me I shouldn't eat anything from street stalls, especially ice cream."

He smiled, "It's okay, I'll tell mum I bought it to you. And next time I'll talk to mum first."

She smiled and took it, licking it playfully, before looking at him, "It's delicious. Mummy never buys it to me."

He nodded, "Mummy is too worried about you. She's just taking care of you her own way."

Monda nodded, "Yeah, she loves me so much, and so I take care of her too."

He smiled and watched her serious face, "Yes, you are a big little girl."

She laughed and ate her ice cream, then asked him curious, "So, how long have you known Red?"

He shrugged, "It's been so long time. Since I was a young boy. I lost my family in a tragic accident, and Red found me. He rescued me, raised me and taught me everything I know now."

She looked at the swing in front of them, "He looks like a kind man. I liked him... I like you too. Mummy told me not to talk to strangers, but I don't feel you are strangers to me."

He held her hand and walked to the swing, "We are your friends, Freckles."

She chuckled and jumped onto the swing and he pushed her high. She asked him to push her higher and she was laughing enjoying her time with him. A few minutes later, she was down walking with him to the carousel and she rode a unicorn and he stood by her as it moved. She was chuckling at his jokes and they were teasing each other, till her face crumbled and she held onto his arm, "Dembe, I don't feel good. "

He looked at her worried, "What's wrong, Freckles?"

She put her hand on her mouth and closed her eyes tightly, "My stomach, it hurts."

He carried her and jumped off the carousel before it stops. He put her down and leaned to her, "It's okay, sweetie, you're going to feel better soon. Maybe it's just the game..."

She cut him off by running to the nearest trash can and throwing up in it. He followed her immediately and asked her with extreme worry, "Monda, are you okay?"

She cried and bent forward, "Mummy, I want my mummy."

He got the phone of his pocket as he carried her and ran back to their car. The girl was sobbing when he heard Red's voice in the phone, so he spoke, "Raymond, to the car, now. It's Monda."


	12. Chapter 12

Red sat with Sarah on a small bench in the park, each holding his cup of coffee. She watched the small kids running around them, and turned to face him, "That feels awkward."  
He turned to face her and threw his hand behind the back of the bench watching her face, "What feels awkward?"  
She shrugged and replied, "Everything. You, being back. Being here with us. Sitting here with you and Raymonda like... like..."  
She swallowed the lump in her throat unable to go on, and he held her hand with both his hands, "I know how it feels, Sarah. And I understand. But I promise you sweetheart, I'll take good care of you and our baby."  
She shook her head, "I'm very confused, Raymond. I don't know how to deal with that. If I should tell her. What would I tell her about you staying some nights with us? What will I say when she knows she has the same name as yours? Will she be safe? Are we even safe to be here with you in such a public place? Are you safe to be here?"   
He rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb, "I assure you, Sarah. I'll do anything to keep you and our daughter safe. No one will ever know about you, or hurt any of you. I'll take care of my new family."  
She sighed "When you left, I didn't know I was pregnant. I got panicked, when I missed my period. When I got sure, when my belly started to show, I felt lost. You were gone, disappeared. And I was alone, carrying a baby from a criminal. I didn't know if I should get tid of the baby before it grows up inside me. I didn't know if I should give it to adoption. I couldn't have decided. I was alone."  
She was now panting of the bad memories. And he rubbed her back gently till her breathing settled. She sighed and took a sip from her coffee, "When I saw her, when I held her in my hands and looked into her eyes,... your eyes, I knew I'll never let her go. She was part of me, part of you. She was the only bond between us. The only thing that you left to me. The only and last hope of my life."  
He had a deep breath, and nodded, "I'm glad you took the right decision, Sarah. Thank you."  
She looked at his grateful eyes, and raised his hand to her lips kissing it lightly. He patted her face, "I'll let you decide what to tell her, and when. But I need to be near from her, near from you."  
She raised her eyebrows, "Of course, Raymond. As long as that won't jeopardize her safety. And I guess we can make this decision together. Just give me some time. Give her some time. She has always asked me about her father. I didn't know what to say."  
He cocked his head in expectancy, and she shrugged, "I knew you would never be back again. I always thought about telling her her father was...."  
She paused to take a deep breath, then raised her watery eyes to him, "I never gave up on us. I always held on the hope that we will be together. I didn't want to kill that hope in her heart. I couldn't do this to my little baby. I told her you were abroad, your business keeps you out of the States. When she asked about his name... your name. I told her her father was called Ray. I couldn't tell her the whole truth. And I don't know how to do it now."  
He raised his hand to wipe the tear on her cheek, "Together, we can take care of that, Sarah, gradually. We don't have to tell her the whole truth at once. But I promise you, whatever she knew it or not, I'll always be a good and loving father to our daughter. I'll never hurt any of you, or let anyone hurt my own family. Things have changed lately, Sarah and I..."  
He was cut off by the ringing of his phone. He took it out of his pocket, and frowned when he saw Dembe's number. He answered and listened to the few words Dembe said, before he jumps off the bench pulling Sarah with him, "Let's go."  
She got terrified by his sudden change of mood and for a moment she thought it was related to his business, or someone was after them. She yelled at him as she ran behind him, "Red, what's going on?"  
Before he opens his mouth to answer her, she saw them, Dembe running to the car across the street carrying her daughter. She gasped, and felt her legs weak that she collapsed to the ground calling her daughter weakly. Red turned to her and pulled her up, "Hold on, Giles. It's not the good time to get panicked. Your daughter needs you."  
She stared at him and nodded as she ran to Dembe with Red holding his arm around her. When she reached them, she pulled Monda out of his hand yelling, "What happened? Is she okay?"  
Dembe jumped behind the steering wheel, and Red opened the door for her immediately and took his seat beside her. Dembe talked as he drove, "We were just talking, and she suddenly held her stomach. She had abdominal pain and she threw up. She was shaking and crying asking for you."  
Sarah held her child's chin, "Ray, look at me, how do you feel, my baby?"  
The girl whined, "Pain, my abdomen hurts, mummy."  
Red wiped her hair, "You're going to be okay, Princess. We'll be in the hospital in moments."  
She gazed him with hurtful eyes, and held his hand holding onto it tightly. He smiled at her and moved to pull her gently onto his lap. She moved silently, and buried her face into his chest. He cuddled her and rubbed her abdomen lightly whispering in her ear, "It's okay, baby. You're going to be okay. I'm not letting anything happen to you."  
She nodded and stopped crying feeling safe in his embrace.   
A few moments later, Dembe was stopping the car and Red jumped with Monda in his arms and ran into the ER., with Dembe and Sarah following him. A nurse met them and in moments, the doctor was checking the girl and intravenous line was connected to her little arm, with the pain killer in it. The nurse asked them if they were her family. Red nodded, "Yes, we are her parents."  
She asked, "Did she eat anything. We think it's some kind of allergic reaction."  
Sarah frowned, "She's allergic to milk, but I use rice milk for her."  
Dembe cleared his throat, "I brought her vanilla and chocolate ice cream. It could be it. She felt this pain a few minutes after she's eaten it."  
The nurse nodded, "Well, this is much helpful information, excuse me."  
Dembe looked at Sarah with his eyes full of sorrow, "I'm sorry, Sarah. I didn't know she had allergy. She tried to tell me you don't let her eat it, but I thought that was for her teeth. I could see in her eyes that she wanted it."  
She touched his arm, "It's okay, Dembe. It's not your fault. I should have told you."  
Red wasn't listening to that conversation. He was watching the nurse telling the doctor. The medical stuff moved and started giving the girl the medication for the new given information.   
Few minutes later, her status was stable and she was asleep. Red got into the room and sat on the edge of the bed watching her and holding her hand in his hands. Sarah stood at the door gazing them silently. She approached slowly and sat on the chair next to the bed, "How is she?"  
Red sighed, "I think she's in restful sleep."  
She nodded, and he cocked his head watching her now calm face, "Is there anything else I should know about my daughter?"  
She sighed and rested her forehead to her hand, "I didn't know she was allergic, till she was two years old. The first time she got the attack, I got panicked. I took her to the hospital and we found she has allergy to cow milk. Since then, I'm using milk substitutes."  
He asked frowning, "Sarah, does she have any other medical conditions?"  
She looked at him pursing her lips, "She had."  
Red's eyes widened, and she chewed inside her cheek, "I drank a lot of alcohol during the first few weeks, after you've left. Enough to give birth to a girl with atrio-septal defect."  
He ceased breathing for a moment, and she closed her eyes in pain, "I had suffered without you, Red. Emotionally and financially. She had the surgery when she was two. Hobbs helped me much. He loaned me a lot of money, and I had to work extra time to pay my debts. I had to find her a nurse to stay with her when I was at work. We suffered for months, till her case got stable and I could pay back Hobbs. He was a noble man, he even open a nursery in our building so Monda could be near from me during work."  
He asked with shaking voice, "And the allergy?"  
She shrugged, "As I told you, I use alternatives and keeping an epinephrine pen in the nursery, in case she ingested it by mistake. I have another one at home, but.... I don't usually take it outdoor, because I didn't think we might needed it."  
He pursed his lips, "Hobbs, he knows about Raymonda?"  
She shook her head, "No, definitely not. He knows I had a relationship with some guy, who made me pregnant and left. He doesn't know who was this guy. And I asked him not to tell anyone about her, as her dad may come back and take her from me."  
He asked amazed, "You thought I might do this?"  
She swallowed, "I thought I wouldn't see you again, Raymond. But I did that to keep my girl safe. I didn't want anyone to know she's a Reddington."  
He held her hand and rubbed it, "You lived terrible days, my love."  
She nodded, "We both did, Raymond. But we are together now."  
He nodded, and turned to look at his daughter and her regular breathing. Then leaned to kiss her forehead gently.  
Sarah touched his thigh lightly, "She's going to be okay, Raymond. She's been through worse and she could survive. She's a tough girl."  
Red had a deep breath and nodded, before they heard Monda moaning. He turned fast to check on her. Sarah moved to her side and asked her smiling, "Sweetheart, how do you feel?"  
The girl looked at her, then at Red and wondered, "Mammy, why are you calling him Raymond?"


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ouch, that got out of control. Sorry.

In the evening, Red was staying beside Monda in her bed at home. Sarah was making dinner in the kitchen, and Dembe got out to buy them some things they needed. Monda held his hand and looked at him, "So, Mummy called me after you?"  
He nodded and said, "Yes, we were friends when she got pregnant."  
She smiled and asked curious, "So, did you know my father?"  
He frowned and swallowed, "What did Mum tell you about your father?"  
She shrugged, "She told me he's working out of the country. I've never seen him. Not even in a photo."  
Red sighed and held her closer, "How do you feel now?"  
She smiled, "I'm fine. But you're not leaving, are you?"  
Red shook his head, "I'll stay if you want me to."  
She touched his thigh, "Thank you. I really wish my father was like you. You're very kind and I love you."  
His heart flattered, and he replied with hoarseness clear in his voice, "I love you too, Raymonda. And I'm happy you feel like this."  
She raised her innocent eyes to him, "Do you have any children?"  
He swallowed, "I had a daughter."  
She asked, "Where's she? How old is she?"  
He sighed, "She's left with her friend. She's about thirty five now. She might have a baby of your age now."  
She nodded and rubbed his hand, "That makes you sad?"  
He nodded silently, trying to hold his tears, so she hugged him, "I'm sorry I made you sad. I can call you daddy, if you want to."  
He smiled sadly and held her gently between his arms, "It's a pleasure, my princess."  
He moved a tress of her hair behind her ear, "But I think you should talk to uour Mum about that first."  
She nodded and rested her head on his chest as she settled in his lap, "Red..."  
He replied, "Yes, Princess."  
She cuddled into his chest, "Do you love mum?"  
He froze at the question and heard the sound of the shattered glass at the door of the room. Monda startled and moved to look at her mum, who was standing at the door, "Mum, are you okay?"  
Sarah looked at Red with angry eyes, "I need to talk to you."  
Red nodded and patted Monda's back, "Okay, princess. Let me help mum fix that chaos and I'll be back soon."  
Sarah moved to the kitchen to bring a towel to clean the spilled juice and Red followed her. When she's done, she looked at him furiously, "What the hell are you doing?"  
He raised his brows amazed, "I'm taking care of your little girl, Sarah."  
She moved closer, "Raymond, you shouldn't talk to her about our relationship. She shouldn't know you're her father. No one should know about her. You're jeopardizing her life."  
He held her arm firmly that she moaned, "Sarah, she's my daughter too. I'm caring about her as much as you do. You're not going to tell me what to say or what not to say. We agreed we will have this decision together in the suitable moment. I'm not taking my word back. But you and your actions make it seem suspicious. A girl in her age would never think of what you are afraid of. She won't know the truth by herself, Sarah. And I'm not telling her, till we decide it together. But if she wants to call me daddy, I'm not telling her not to."  
Sarah stared at him annoyed, and pulled her arm of his almost painful grip to move a step backwards, "I'm afraid, Raymond. For her and for myself. I've kept this secret and protected her for five years. I can't let you ruin it now."  
Red approached and pulled her to his chest, "And I won't let anybody ruin it, Sarah. You're my family, and I can protect you. If you are ready to leave, we can leave DC. and live away where no one can know us. We can travel out of the States and be together forev...."  
She pushed him away panicked, "What are you saying? I can't...."  
She was interrupted by the door bell and he sighed, "Must be Dembe."  
He left her in kitchen and went to open the door. A few moments later, Dembe joined her carrying grocery bags and smiled at her, "Hello, Sarah. Everything okay?"  
She was still in rage, so she just left without even looking at him. When she got into her daughter's room, she was surprised by the small hat box in Monda's hands. The girl yelled as she saw her mum, "Mum, look what Red bought me."  
Sarah stared at the small pink and white hat that Monda put on her head. She looked at Red who was smiling watching their daughter, then had a deep breath trying to calm herself, "Did you say thanks to him?"  
Monda looked at Red and smiled, "Thank you, Red. I really love this hat, it makes me more similar to you."  
Red nodded, "I'm glad you like it, Ray."  
The girl put the hat back in the box carefully, "Did you know my dad was called Ray? Ray is a nickname to Raymond too. You and my dad share the same...."  
Sarah cut her off, "Raymonda, dinner is ready. You think you can join us? Or shall I feed you in bed?"  
The girl moved her covers and nodded as she extended her hand to Red, "I'll join you, mum."  
The dinner was silent except for some giggles of Raymonda as Red teased her several times as he feeded her. Dembe could feel the tension between them, but couldn't ask in the presence of the little girl. When they're done, Dembe offered washing the plates, and Sarah decided it was time for Monda to go to sleep. Monda looked at Red, "Are you leaving?"  
Sarah replied, "He's got to leave, honey. He has work. And I has my work tomorrow too."  
Red looked at her wondering, "Where will Monda be during your work hours?"  
Sarah shrugged, "She would be in the nursery."  
He asked concerned, "You think it's safe? She was in the hospital a few hours ago."  
She frowned, "Do you think I have another choice? I'll be near from her and I'll check her regularly."  
Red cocked his head, "I can stay with her, if you would like to. I don't have business till the evening."  
She stared at him, then looked at her girl who looked exited. She looked back at him, "Are you sure?"  
He nodded, "Definitely."  
Her expressions eased, "Well, if you all okay with that, then I don't mind."  
Monda clapped her hands joyfully and Red chuckled as he walked to her, "Good night, my baby."  
She hugged him, "Good night, Red."  
"""""""""""""""""""""  
Sarah turned in her bed, and was surprised it was empty and cold beside her. Red had gone to bed with her, did he leave again?   
She looked at the clock by her bed. It was still two after midnight. She got up, opened her bedroom door and sighed in relief. Dembe was still lying there on her couch. She checked the kitchen and bathroom, they were dark and empty. She waltzed to Monda's room and opened the room carefully. She smiled at the scene that met her eyes. Red was lying in the bed with Monda tucked between his strong arms, her face in his chest and her legs between his. She couldn't go back to her bed, she lied down in the bed behind her daughter silently, and put her hand on the girl's waist. She closed her eyes and drifted back to sleep when she felt Red's arm moved to rest on her arm.   
In the morning, she opened her eyes panicked, when she felt the strong hand shaking her arm. Red whispered, "Shhh. It's six o'clock."  
She nodded and got up heading to her room and he followed her, "Dembe heard your alarm and came to wake you up. We're going to make you breakfast."  
She smiled and nodded, "Thank you, Raymond."  
He caressed her cheek with his thumb and she closed her eyes momentarily at his touch, then gave him a quick kiss, "I need to have a shower and change."  
He nodded whispering, "Go. I'll be with our girl."  
When she came back from work that evening, he was fully dressed and sitting with Monda and Dembe watching TV. She could hear their laughing as she put her key in the keyhole. She scanned them for a moment then commented, "I see you're enjoying yourselves."  
Red waved at her, "Come in, Sarah. Join us. It's a nice movie ."  
She sighed and put her purse on the small table by the sofa, "I thought you have an appointment?"  
He replied without looking at her, "I postponed it. Monda asked me to stay tonight."  
She stared at him and he turned his head and smirked, "Of course, if you don't mind."  
She shrugged, "If that's what she really wants."  
She walked to her room murmuring, "You will leave eventually."  
She felt his eyes boring holes in her back and heard him following her to her room. When he closed the door, she turned to him asking nervously, "What do you want, Raymond? What do you really want?"  
He cocked his head amazed, "I want nothing but your happiness, Sarah. Yours and our daughter's happiness."  
She clenched her teeth, "And you think we are happy with you around?"  
He frowned, "I think Raymonda is happy. I didn't know you would be that mad at me. Why are you really mad, Sarah?"  
Her voice raised gradually, "Why am I mad? Because you're leaving eventually, Raymond. Because you're going to break her heart. You're seducing her with your presents and sweet words, but you will leave. She will get attached to you, and you will just leave as you did to me five years ago."  
He shook his head slowly, "It's completely different, Giles."  
She yelled at him, "Nothing is different. You're still who you were. I made that mistake five years ago, and I'm not doing it again. Because there's an innocent girl involved this time. And I'm not going to let you ruin her life as you did to mine."  
He froze at her words and at her tears, but he fought to reply calmly, "She's my daughter, Sarah. I care about her more than you think."  
She yelled, "You don't know her. You know nothing about her, about me. I'm not your old Sarah. I've changed, I've suffered with my little baby for years. What you did to me changed me, broke me more. And I'm not letting her suffer again. I'll protect my daughter from you, Raymond."  
He clenched his hands and teeth trying not to yell, "She's not your daughter alone, Giles. She's...."  
He was cut off by the door opening and Monda standing with tears on her cheek. He looked at the girl and whispered her name. Dembe looked at them, "You guys shouldn't fight like that. I tried to hold her, but..."  
Sarah cursed and covered her face as she cried, while Red walked to Monda and sat on his knees, "Raymonda, I'm sorry, my princess. I didn't mean to yell at your mum. We were just arguing and she..."  
She touched his face with her small fingers and asked, "Are you my father?"  
He closed his eyes in pain and swallowed hard. He could feel her confused gaze at him, so he opened his eyes and held her small shoulders, "Listen to me, my baby. Your mum is tired and needs some rest. I have to go now. I have some business to take care of, and I'll be back as soon as possible. I don't want you to be sad. I want you to take care of yourself, and your mum. You two are the most precious thing I have."  
Sarah was watching them now sobbing while Monda cried, "I don't want you to leave. I can convince mommy."  
He had a deep breath, "I'm not leaving, Raymonda. I'll be back to my precious girls."  
He threw a look at Sarah as he said so, then returned his gaze back to Monda, "I want you to take care of mum, listen to her, and help her as you always did. She loves you more than anything else. I need you to be a big and tough girl for me."  
She nodded and stop crying, "But you will be back for me?"  
He hugged her, "Sure, my baby."  
She held onto him tightly, till he pulled back and kissed her forehead, then walked out with Dembe without a word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you don't hate me for that.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, I guess you didn't like that last chapter. So, i need to warn you this chapter won't be better.

Sarah collapsed to the ground crying, after she's heard the front door closing. Raymonda walked to her and hugged her, "It's okay, Mummy. I'll take care of you. Don't cry, please."  
Sarah held her firmly and whined, "He's gone. He left me alone again."  
The young girl wiped her mom's her, "No, mum, you're not alone. You have me. I'll take care of you as he told me."  
Sarah raised her eyes to her, "I'm sorry, Monda."  
Monda smiled at her and shook her head, "Don't be sorry, mum. I know he would be back. He will take care of his work, then he will be back to take care of us."  
Sarah looked at her sadly, the poor little girl doesn't know the truth about this man. The truth that he won't be back. That it's dangerous for all of them to be together. That he is a notorious lair. But she believed him. Red could convince the little girl that he would back. That she's got to be a tough girl. Sarah sighed, SHE needs to be the big tough girl. For her daughter and for herself. She's in her forties now. She's got to be strong. She must prove to herself and to Red that she really has changed.  
She had a deep breath, and looked at the little girl who patted her arm, "Come on, mum. Let me help you change."  
Sarah got up and started to change with the help of Monda. When they're done, Monda said, "Go to refresh yourself, and I'll make us dinner."  
Sarah looked at her amazed, and the little girl chuckled, "It's okay, mum. Dembe taught me how to make cheese sandwiches, and I'll bring yogurt too."  
Sarah nodded and went into the bathroom. They sat together to eat the toast with cheddar and yogurt, then Monda held her arm, "Let me take you to bed now."  
Sarah held her hand, "Do you want to join me in the bed? I don't want to sleep alone tonight."  
Monda sighed, "I wanted to ask you the same thing."  
And they nuzzled into each other in Sarah's bed, till the alarm clock rang next morning.   
When she reached her office next morning with puffed eyes, she met Hobbs. She smiled embarrassed, "Mr. Hobbs, good morning."  
He replied, "Sarah, I'm sorry. I don't know how to say that but...."  
He swallowed and her face got pale, "What is it?"  
He had a deep breath and exhaled the cruel words, "You're fired."  
Her eyes open wide and she repeated, "Fired?! Why? Did I do anything wrong?"  
He twisted his lips, "No, you didn't. You're perfect. And I admit it, this is going to be a big loss to this branch of my company. But I had to do that. I'm not willing it, but I have to."  
She stared at him and whispered, "It's Reddington? He brought me this job, and he's taking it back."  
Hobbs nodded sadly, "I'm sorry, Sarah. But I can help you find another job. I'll be always ready to help you."  
Her eyes glowed with tears, "I know, James. You've always helped me, and I owe you much. Thank you for everything."  
She didn't give him a chance to reply, and just left to get her daughter and go back home.   
"""""""""""""""""""""""  
Sarah sat in her bed this evening hugging her daughter. They had their dinner, and chose to lie down in bed and watch a cartoon movie. She wasn't really watching. She was staring at the screen, but her mind was away. She was thinking how stupid she was, to let him into her life again, into their life. He came back for two days and destroyed her life. Just like he did the first time she saw him. She lost everything just like that night she met him in her office. Only this time, she still has her daughter. She held on to the little girl firmly thinking. Will he take Monda. He gave her the job and took it back when they fought. He gave her the seed of that girl five years ago, will he take her back now? She can't loose this girl. She's everything she has. She's her life. She will die without her. She can't let him do this. She would kill him with bare hands, if he tried to take her girl.   
"Mum, are you okay?"  
She didn't know she was crying, untill Monda said those words worried. She wiped her tears, and tried to smile, "I'm fine, baby."  
Monda sighed, and rested her head to her mum's chest, "You love him too, don't you?"  
Sarah swallowed and replied, "You shouldn't talk about that. These stuff are for big people, young children shouldn't discuss it."  
Monda moved to face her, "But you're my mother. And you're sad. And you don't have anyone else to talk to."  
Sarah stared at the innocent girl, and nodded as her tears fell again, "I love him."  
Monda asked confused, "Then why are you treating him that bad? He didn't do anything wrong. He was careful to make me happy all the time. And you were just yelling at him, why?"  
Sarah sighed, "I wish the answer was as simple as the question, Ray."  
The girl looked at her confused, "I don't understand. Why are you mad at him?"  
Sarah held her daughter's hands, "Because I love him. And because I'm afraid."  
Monda asked, "Afraid of Red?"  
Sarah sighed, "Afraid he would leave us again. Afraid he would break our hearts. Because I know he would leave eventually."  
Monda crossed her legs on the bed, "Why should he leave? Is he working out of America like dad?"  
Sarah swallowed and nodded silently, so Monda asked again,"But if he loves us, why don't he quit that job for us? You left your job to be with me, why wouldn't he do this for us?"  
Sarah shook her head, "It's not that simple, my baby."  
Monda sighed, "You know? I don't think he loves us enough. I don't think my father loved us either. "  
Sarah furrowed and squeezed the little hands in hers, "No, sweetheart. Your daddy loves you so much. He's away because this is better for you, for the three of us. You can never doubt his love to you."  
Monda stared at her, "But he told me he would be back. I'm sure Red loves me too, and will be back for me. I will never doubt that."  
Sarah tried to hold her tears and nodded, "I don't doubt it either, baby. Red loves you very much, this is why he left."  
Monda scanned her mum's face for a moment, then she asked seriously, "Mum, is Red my father?"  
The hot tears ran on Sarah's cheeks, and she nodded silently. Monda stared at her for another moment, then asked hoarsely, "Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't HE tell me?"  
Sarah sobbed, "I'm sorry, Ray. I didn't know how to tell you. And he didn't want to do it against my will. We needed to take that decision together."  
The girl started to cry, "This is why you were fighting?"  
Sarah nodded, and pulled her to her chest whining, "I'm sorry, Ray. I'm so sorry."  
The girl sobbed, "Why mum? Why did you let him go? I wanted him to stay. I wanted my daddy to be with me. I loved him."  
Sarah rubbed her back, "I'm sorry, baby. I was stupid. I was confused, and you two were making it harder."  
And they held onto each other crying desperately for their loss, crying for Red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was hard to write.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a long and final chapter. I hope you like it. I apologize for any delay, disappointment, grammar and spelling mistakes.

Sarah stood at the park watching her daughter playing. Her mind was far away though. It has been more than ten days since Red left, since she got fired at his recommendation. She has been looking for a new job for the ten days. She filled several applications, had a few interviews. But she couldn't get any of them yet. She was running out of money, and she needed the job badly. She thought about asking Hobbs for help. She was thinking about having any job, not an IT job. Even if she had to work as a waitress or in a gas station.   
Monda waved at her, so she smiled and waved back. Her thoughts drifted to the poor little girl. She hasn't been herself since Red left, since she knew he was her dad. It seemed like the girl has grown up. Or maybe she was doing what her dad told her, being a big tough girl. She wasn't that happy girl anymore. She wasn't laughing and giggling as usual. She doesn't enjoy going out and playing in the park as usual. She has changed, she has been broken.   
She was sinking in her thoughts, that she didn't hear the steps behind her, till Raymonda ran towards her. She was glad to see her girl smiling genuinely again. Until she heard his voice, Dembe's voice as he took the girl between his arms, "Hello, Freckles. I missed you so much."  
Sarah turned to face Dembe, who smiled to her while he was still carrying the young girl in his arms. She asked confused, "Dembe? What's wrong? Did he get hurt?"  
Dembe shook his head and freed one arm to embrace Sarah with it, "He's okay, Sarah. He missed you though."  
Sarah walked with him out of the park to the car, and Monda asked excited, "Where's Red?"  
He gave her a bright smile, "He's waiting for you on his jet, my dear."  
Her jaw dropped and her eyes opened wide, "My dad has a jet?!"  
It was Dembe's turn to open his eyes wide and stare at Sarah, "Did you...?"  
Sarah nodded, "She knew."  
Dembe hugged Sarah gently and pressed a light kiss to her temple, "You made the right decision, Sarah. You need to be with each other. Both of you are suffering without being together."  
She nodded and got into the back seat with Raymonda, then talked to him as he got on the driver seat, "I need to go home first, so I pack our things."  
He looked at her at the rear view mirror, "Everything has been taken care of, Sarah."  
She nodded and rested her back to the seat. Monda raised happy eyes to her and held her hand with her both hands excited. Sarah smiled back at her and rubbed her little hands. When they reached the hanger, Monda looked at the plane astonished and Dembe held her hand, "Come on, Freckles. Your dad is waiting for you."  
She ran upstairs and Sarah followed her hesitated.  
Red was sitting in the plane nervous. He didn't know if Sarah would agree to come with Dembe. But Dembe didn't call, it means he didn't face any struggles. He trusted the persuasive abilities of his friend. So when he saw the car moving inside the hanger, he rubbed his hands nervously and got up slowly. When he heard the fast gentle steps on the stairs, his heart almost stopped. And when he saw Raymonda getting in the jet, he came back to life. She stopped and looked at him. Their gazes locked, before he moves to her the same moment she rushed into his arms. He held her tightly and had a deep breath whispering her name, "Raymonda, my baby."  
She tucked her head in his neck, "Daddy, I knew you would come back for me."  
He ceased breathing and raised his eyes to look at Sarah who was standing in front of him smiling, "She knows. She's smart enough to know it."  
He smiled and gave her his hand , keeping Monda embraced by his other arm. She held his hand and walked into his embrace. He held them both in his arms and kept kissing them gently, until Dembe approached, "Raymond, you need to sit down. We're taking off."  
Red smiled at him, and took his little family to sit with him on the chairs. He buckled the seat belt for Sarah and took Monda to his lap as he sat down. He held Sarah's hand and rubbed its back with his thumb. She smiled at him and he whispered, "Thank you."  
She raised his hand to her lips and kissed it passionately. A few minutes later, Dembe brought them two glasses of wine and orange juice for Raymonda. They thanked him and he took the young girl for a tour inside the plane.   
Sarah sipped slowly, her eyes locked to his, "I should be mad at you."  
He chuckled and shook his head, "You never stop being mad at me, sweetheart."  
She smiled then continued, "You made Hobbs fire me? The next day you left. That was so cruel of you."  
He cocked his head, "Maybe I did that to make you believe I'm your salvation. You have no one else or nowhere to go away from me. I wanted you to need me."  
She asked confused, "You still want us to leave with you? Raymond, we can't be on the run with you. We have a daughter who should go to school, who should meet people and have friends, have a normal life."  
He shrugged, "Name any country, Sarah, and we can settle there and raise our girl together."  
She stared at him not believing what he said, "Raymond, you're a wanted criminal in many countries. The FBI and CIA are chasing you. Is there a country you would be safe in? And your business? You can't kill someone and just come back home to have dinner with us. What if you were kidnapped again? What would I tell our daughter? What if you get killed? How would we survive without you?"  
She was panting now and he turned to hold her shoulders, "Relax, Sarah. Let me explain. I had an agreement with the FBI. And I quit the crime world. I've achieved this for two years. My business is clean now. Dembe can take care of most of it, and I'll be with you."  
She asked desperately, "What about your old enemies, Raymond?"  
He rubbed her arms, "We'll have a security team around our residence. We can have new identities, if you want. No one will ever find us or know who we are."  
She scanned his eyes, he was sincere in his words and feelings. He gave up everything for her and their daughter. She looked at him, "I don't know, Raymond. I'm afraid."  
He pulled her closer, "I understand, my love. Give me a chance to prove it. Let's try to see if it's going to work. I need you to help me keeping our family together. You're my last hope and my last chance, Sarah."  
She embraced his neck and held him firmly, "Okay, Red. Let's try and see if it would work."  
"""""""""""""""""""""  
Sarah's heart skipped a beat at the view in front of her, the same villa she's been to, more than five years ago. The villa in which she lived her happiest week with Red. And in her guess, the place where she got pregnant with their daughter. She looked at him confused, "Raymond, this place...."  
He nodded and hugged her, "Yes, I bought it for you. It's yours now."  
She held him tightly and kissed his jaw, "Thank you, Raymond. I love this place and I wish we live here together forever."  
He moved his hands on her back lightly, "We will, baby. It's our little house now."  
She laughed when he pressed her closer to his torso, "Little? This is unfair. What's big in your dictionary?"  
He leaned to whisper in her ear, but they were interrupted by Monda as she ran to them, "Daddy, I love this place, can we live here?"  
He let Sarah go and squatted to hold Monda's shoulders, "Of course, my dear. I'll do whatever you and mum like."  
She looked at him hesitated, "And you are going to live with us here, aren't you?"  
He smiled and nodded, "Of course, my princess. And Dembe too. I'm not going to leave you again, never."  
She smiled and hugged him tightly, "Thank you, dad. You are the best father in the whole world."  
He smiled and pulled back, "Sweetheart, why don't you go with Dembe to see your room? I brought you all the toys you might like. Go check them, and I'll talk to mum for a while."  
Monda looked at him worried, then looked at her mum, "Are you going to fight again?"  
He chuckled and got up to embrace Sarah's waist and pull her to him, "No, Princess, we're done fighting. We have other important issues to discuss. Issues that we never fight about."  
Sarah blushed at his words and smiled at her daughter embarrassed, "It's okay, Monda. We're not going to fight."  
The girl nodded and rushed upstairs with Dembe.  
Sarah turned to face him and whispered playfully, "What issues are you talking about?"  
He pulled her hips to his, and she gasped when she felt the hardness pressing against her lower abdomen. He leaned to her ear, "I was thinking about a reunion gift for Raymonda?"  
She closed her eyes and whispered, "What gift?"  
He squeezed her bottom and replied, "A brother maybe?"  
She couldn't help laughing and moved her hand between them to squeeze his hardness and winked, "You can try. Although I doubt I can do it in that age."  
He groaned and nipped her earlobe, "Where do you want to start?"  
She laughed again, "I guess our options are limited now."  
He held her hips up and carried her. She immediately brought her legs around his waist and he walked to the library. She buried her head into his neck, "A man of your age shouldn't carry someone like this."  
He kicked the door to close it and pressed her against it, "Wait until you see what a man of my age can do to his woman."  
She laughed and pressed her pelvis more against him and he moaned closing his eyes, "Careful, Sarah. I really miss you and I don't think I will last much with your teasing."  
She brought her legs down and started to strip, "Then let's skip the foreplay, because I miss you too."  
He smiled smiled and helped her take off her clothes. She didn't wait and moved her hands to undo his pants and pulled it down fast with his shorts. He took off his jacket and vest, and she couldn't keep her hands away. She started to touch his thighs lightly, then moved her hands back to his hips to kneed them hard in her small hands. He groaned again and pulled her to him as he kept only his undershirt. She pushed his hands away, then pushed him back till the back of his knees hit the sofa behind him. She pushed his chest and he sat down without breaking their gaze. She licked her lip and straddled him slowly. She leaned to kiss his lips and he moaned in pleasure into her mouth. She opened her lips and he plunged his tongue into her mouth tasting her sweetness. She caressed his chest hair with her fingers which slowly sneaked down between their bodies. He gasped when she held his hot, rock hard shaft, and positioned it to her opening. He could feel her hot wetness covering his velvety head. She looked at him passionately, "Raymond, look at me. I need to see you when you get inside me."  
He nodded and locked his eyes to hers. She pressed down slowly and he held his breath at the feeling of her folds hugging tightly his rigid shaft. She couldn't keep her eyes open, and closed them tightly enjoying the feeling of the hot invasion inside her tight tunnel, and pressed herself more against him, till she could feel his balls pressing against her engorged lips. She had a deep breath and opened her eyes. She smiled, "You feel so good inside me. I feel so full and ready for you."  
He held her soft breasts, "You feel wonderful around me, Sarah. So hot, so wet, and so ready for me."  
She licked his ear, "Then don't waste a second. I need to feel you come inside me over and over. I need you to wash my walls with your hot water. Fuck me, Raymond. Fast and hard."  
He held her hips with his hands and started moving up and down thrusting hard into her. She moved with him so he was almost out of her then thrusting into her again. She moaned, "Yes, Raymond. This hard. This feels good. Your cock feels good."  
She was turning him on more with her dirty words. He knew she was vocal during sex. And he loved this. He asked as he increased their pace, "Faster? You want it faster?"  
She was panting with excitement, "Yeah, faster, please. Fuck me hard, Red. Let me scream."  
She closed her eyes and he knew she was close when her movement lost its harmony. He panted, "Open your eyes, Sarah. I want to see you when you come."  
She whimpered, "I'm so close, let me cum, Ray. Cum with me. Fill me with your cum. Don't hold it."  
He changed his angle so he was hitting her most sensitive spot very hard and fast, "I'm coming too, baby. Come with me. Cover me with your juice. Milk me hard, my love."  
And she couldn't hold on any more. She cried and came hard around him squeezing him so hard that he came with her the same moment filling her with hot spurts, jetting into her to cover her trembling walls. She was trembling herself of the ecstasy and the hot jets that washed all the pain of those years. He held her firmly and held onto her, till their bodies stopped shaking and their breathing settled. They looked at each other with eyes full of love and he murmured, "I love you, Sarah."  
She whispered, "I love you too, Raymond."  
And he held her tightly promising himself he will never let her go.  
""""""""""""""""""""  
Epilogue   
Monda knocked on the door and got in to see Dembe fixing his butterfly tie in front of the mirror. She scanned his strong body in the black tuxedo, "Dembe, you look amazing."  
He turned to look at her and scanned her now taller body in the pink dress, "You look pretty yourself, Freckles."  
She laughed and walked in, "You think I'll be a good bride-maid?"  
He walked to her and gave her his elbow, "You're the prettiest bride-maid I've ever seen."  
She kissed his cheek and raised her hand to hold his elbow, "You're the nicest best man too, Dembe."  
He chuckled and walked with her, "Did you check on your mum? Everything okay with her? Does she need anything?"  
She nodded, "She's perfect. Despite that small belly bulging of her dress."  
They laughed together and he patted her hand, "It was your idea, Freckles. She wanted to postpone the wedding till she gives birth to your brother. But you insisted that the wedding would be on your birthday."  
She sighed and walked with him to the pool, "I was afraid they change their mind, Dembe. We've been living together for more than three years and they just decided to get marry now."  
He patted her hand, "I know how you feel, my girl. But it was a hard decision for your mum. Your dad is not an ordinary man that a woman can agree to link herself to. To carry his name is like to carry a burden."  
She sighed, "I'm glad they did it eventually."  
When they reached the pool, they saw the couple. Red was wearing an elegant black suit and Sarah wore a white wedding dress that hugged her curves perfectly to her heels, and failed to hide her small belly that carried the new family member. Red looked at them and smiled genuinely, "Are we ready?"  
Dembe and Monda nodded and Dembe replied, "I'll go get the car ready."  
Red nodded and looked at his daughter, "What do you think, Freckles? Do we fit each other?"  
She walked to hug his waist, "You fit each other perfectly, Dad."  
He laughed and winked to Sarah, "I never tire of being correct."  
Sarah smiled and hit his chest lightly, "Behave, Red."  
He held her hand and pulled her to his embrace and embraced Monda with the other arm, "Thank you, Sarah. For giving me that perfect life again. For giving me a second chance."  
She looked at his tearful eyes, "Thank YOU, Raymond. For changing my world to the best I could ever imagine. Thank you for giving me our lovely daughter and our baby boy that will join us in three months. YOU gave me another chance. YOU gave me the perfect world I always dreamed of."  
Monda took a step back to watch them happily as they kissed. Sarah whispered into his lips, "I love you, Raymond Reddington."  
He whispered, "I love you, Sarah Reddington."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and sticking with me to the end. I never knew I could go that far with this story when I started it. But I enjoyed it, and enjoyed communicating with you, having your Kudos and comments. Thank you again.


End file.
